Courting a Malfoy
by slayer of destiny
Summary: When Harry and Neville take a holiday to France to escape Dumbledore's manipulations for the summer they meet the brother and nephew of Lucius Malfoy, the youngest Malfoy male quickly catching Harry's eye and leading to an interesting summer. Harry/OMC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own...sadly, all JK Rowlings.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

"Lucius…dear…is that…I think…" Narcissa's stammering quickly had the attention of her husband, son, brother-in-law and nephew who all looked at her concerned. They were seated outside a little café in Paris having a break from shopping.

"What's wrong Narcissa?" Leon asked his sister-in-law concerned who was looking slightly dazed.

"I think I just saw Harry Potter," Narcissa said getting their attention even more.

"Potter? Here? Would Dumbledore allow his precious weapon so far out his clutches?" Lucius snorted quietly.

"Not only that, I believe he was dressed in proper wizarding robes and was with Neville Longbottom," Narcissa added still sounding stunned.

"Potter doesn't wear anything but school robes and those ghastly muggle rags," Draco frowned.

"Where did you think you saw them?" Lucius asked scanning the crowd.

"By that plant shop there," Narcissa pointed to the shop that like most shops in Paris were muggle and wizarding, though naturally only the wizards could see both parts of the shop. Sharing a look Lucius and Draco both stood and made their way through the crowd towards the shop, literally as they were reaching it Potter and Longbottom stepped out with Potter laughing as Longbottom grinned good naturedly holding a bag from the shop as though it held the most delicate china.

"Neville, that thing was ugly!" Harry chuckled shaking his head. As Narcissa had said he was wearing proper wizarding robes. Because of the summer heat of Paris they were sleeveless, a darker shade of grey with silver fastenings closing them over his chest but flaring out from his waist with silver thread running down the side and the hems, he had a pair of black dragon hide trousers with knee high dragon hide boots with silver fastenings, a black shirt with the sleeves rolled casually up to his elbows finished the look. This also wasn't the skinny, slightly unhealthy looking teen Draco was used to seeing, the shirt and trousers enhanced the firm muscles underneath, nothing too unsightly but clearly strong and healthy as a pureblood should be showing he was capable of battle, he was also a good few inches taller standing at 6,1 rather than 5,5 as he did at school.

"Shush, she'll hear you!" Neville hissed stroking the bag. Harry burst out laughing again as Neville struggled to keep a straight face. Longbottom was looking happier and more confident than Draco had ever seen him, his outfit matching Harry's almost exactly except his robes were a deep blue with a white stitching, black dragon hide trousers and boots but a white shirt with the sleeves down.

"She?" Harry snickered causing Neville to lose it and start laughing as well. They both froze however when they caught sight of the two Malfoy's just in front of them staring shocked. The two of them shared a cautious look before Harry shrugged. "Lord Malfoy, Draco," Harry said politely nodding to them.

"Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom," Lucius nodded back cautiously after a second, trying not to show the confusion on his face.

"Actually its Potter-Black," Harry said pleasantly.

"I thought Sirius had not named a heir!" Lucius said shocked, the loss of the Black fortune to the Ministry had been a huge blow to the Old Families.

"Ah yes, there was a…mix up there apparently. Luckily Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait…ah...reminded Albus Dumbledore that he had signed Sirius's will naming me his hair. After that the will…miraculously turned up just three days later," Harry said it all pleasantly but the undertone and bite was clear.

"That was fortunate. Are you holidaying here then?" Lucius asked politely.

"Yes, we are staying in a hotel here, Neville and myself decided to get away from Britain for a proper holiday this year," Harry smiled brightly motioning to Neville who was looking amused at the exchange. "What about yourselves? Is Lady Malfoy with you?"

"We are holidaying as well. My brother and nephew live over here so we are spending the summer with them," Lucius answered. "Would you like to join us for tea?" He asked suddenly, glad to see Harry start a little before glancing at Neville.

"I could use a break, its getting a little warm," Neville shrugged to the unasked question.

"Then we would be glad to join you," Harry smiled slightly stunning both Malfoy men before they pulled themselves together and led the two over to their table. Leon seeing them coming requested two more chairs while he, Narcissa and Mikhail stood.

"This is my brother Leon Malfoy and my nephew Mikhail Malfoy, you of course know my wife Narcissa. This is Lord Harry Potter- Black and Lord Neville Longbottom," Lucius made the introductions, pointedly when it came to Harry's titles. Narcissa gasped slightly staring at Harry shocked.

"Lady Malfoy, Mister Malfoy, Master Malfoy thank you for sharing drinks with us," Neville said nodding to each of them.

"I thought it was completely out of character for Sirius not to have named you his heir. When Lily was pregnant with you he was almost more excited than James was," Narcissa smiled at the memory as they all took their seats. "Your mother and I were at St Mungo's for the maternity slot together, along with Alice. Draco was born on the 27th of July, you Neville on the 30th and you Harry on the 31st," Narcissa told them.

"Wow, so all your appointments were at the same time," Harry said slightly shocked.

"Yes. How are you enjoying Paris?" Narcissa asked.

"Its beautiful, and relaxing," Neville smiled as he and Harry accepted the tea Narcissa poured for them.

"'Av you been eer long?" Mikhail asked softly from where he was seated beside Harry. Harry had been having difficulty keeping his eyes off the younger teen and was glad for the excuse to look at him. He had to admit that Draco was good looking, it seemed to be in the Malfoy gene as Lucius and Leon Malfoy were nothing to scoff at, but Mikhail Malfoy was nothing short of stunning. Wavy honey blonde hair was tied into a side tail and fell partly down his chest, his skin was the glowing Malfoy white but he had flushes of red on his cheeks, full red lips formed a natural pout, a strong jaw line, high slightly angular cheekbones helped draw attention to stormy grey eyes with blue flecks. He was around 5,8 and slender but clearly fit and physically active. He was wearing an ice blue set of long sleeved robes, the sleeves were fitted, a white vest top was underneath the open robes and he was wearing white dragon hide trousers and matching dragon hide boots. Unlike Draco, Lucius and Leon he seemed slightly shy, he still held himself with the Malfoy regality and pride but he was not over confident. In all Harry was struggling not to openly stare at Mikhail Malfoy like an idiot.

"We have been here for two weeks now," Harry answered happy to turn his attention to who appeared to be the youngest Malfoy.

"Are you staying long?" Leon asked looking at Harry assessing and then at his son amused who was blushing slightly and trying to inconspicuously look at Harry.

"We have decided to stay the summer, make the most of being away from Britain while we can," Neville answered trying not to grin at Harry.

"I must admit, not to be insulting, but I was not aware that you had a close friendship," Lucius offered them the chance to answer the unspoken question if they wanted.

"We weren't until fourth year. Then we grew closer and closer. Ron and Hermione are a little…" Neville drew off looking to Harry who grinned as he answered.

"Stifling, smothering, self interested, nagging, nosy, irritating, irrational, annoying, tiring?" Harry offered.

"Trouble in paradise?" Draco drawled before wincing as his father stepped on his foot.

"If you can call six years of being nagged, lectured, sniped at, and constantly huffed at from Hermione while Ron pouted, snapped, sulked and resented anything I had while both worked to make sure I didn't make any other good friends paradise, sure," Harry sighed.

"They stopped you making friends with other people?" Draco frowned.

"Anyone that approached Harry, including the other three of us from the dorm room, we would get daggers and Harry would get dragged off. He's getting better but unfortunately Harry suffers from social obliviousness so it has taken him a little while to realise that other people actually wanted to be his friend," Neville chuckled as Harry blushed.

"But you have realised now what they're doing?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, they decided to get a little too vocal over my friendship with Neville and it clicked," Harry shrugged.

"Zey do not sound zike zey are very good friends," Mikhail said with a small frown.

"Good job they aren't my friends anymore," Harry smiled warmly at Mikhail clearly to Draco's shock who had been expecting Harry to blow up at his cousin.

"The golden trio has split up?" He asked making sure it sounded teasing as he intended.

"More like I managed to wrestle and claw my way free of the leaches the 2/3 of the golden trio really were," Harry snorted in amusement.

"My, you will have the gossips of Hogwarts frantic when we return," Draco laughed.

"Well we could always throw in that we had tea with you, that would throw them into a mass panic," Neville said thoughtfully before grinning mischievously.

"I think that might just kill them. If your new look Mr Potter-Black does not," Lucius again asked without actually asking looking Harry over.

"I decided to stop caring…or being ordered to care…about thinking about what other people thought of the things I did. I have been largely prevented from buying my own clothes most of my life, Molly Weasley generally picked out anything wizarding for me, hence why my robes for the Yule ball weren't correct," Harry huffed.

"When you say care about what people think?" Draco asked.

"I was constantly reminded that I was supposed to be a fore figure of the light, therefore I should express the fact that poor orphaned Harry was a supporter of the muggleborns amongst our society," Harry rolled his eyes.

"And you don't feel that?" Lucius asked dubiously.

"I'm not ashamed of my mother, she was a strong and talented witch. However I am proud of my father's family and being descended from a Noble line and one of the Old Houses. Not to mention I am now the Head of the Black House as well," Harry shrugged.

"Do you know the Old ways?" Lucius asked curiously, suspicion rising in him.

"I have practiced them since I was fourteen with Nev, he was a huge help in understanding them," Harry smiled.

"I ztill cannot believe zat you do not celebrate Yule and zamhain in 'Ogwarts," Mikhail tutted shaking his head.

"What school do you attend?" Harry asked curiously.

"Lumineux academy," Mikhail smiled shyly at Harry.

"Are you younger than Draco, Mikhail?" Neville asked politely while Harry mentally cheered for his friend as he asked the question that had been on Harry's mind.

"Oui, I am just unzer deux years younger," Mikhail nodded.

"So your fifteen?" Harry asked hoping only Neville was able to pick up the hope in his voice.

"Oui. So why did you chooz Paris? Ze Black's and Potter's must 'av lost of propriétés around ze world," Mikhail asked curiously.

"Je parle un peu do Français et moi-même voulu pour rafraichir," Harry said hesitantly but without mistakes. (I speak a little French and wanted to refresh myself).

"Vous parlez Français!" Mikhail smiled delighted. (You speak French)

"J'ai appris quand j'étais petit, je suis un peu rouillé, mais il est pour en revenir à moi," Harry nodded. (I learnt when I was little so I am a little rusty, but it is coming back to me).

"And naturally as I was taught Italian rather than French Harry has been having fun on my behalf," Neville huffed interrupting the speal. Harry's smiled turned devilish catching their attention.

"How so?" Lucius asked amused.

"He told me a proper greeting was 'Je suis un très vilain petit garçon'. I said it for about a week with people giving me funny looks before someone kindly told me what it meant," Neville said mournfully as the five Malfoy's started laughing. (I'm a very naughty boy).

"Oh dear…no wonder you got funny looks," Narcissa said still chuckling.

"I thought it was my pronunciation," Neville huffed getting another round of laughs.

"I was going to tell him after the first few times but it was too funny watching peoples faces," Harry snickered.

"I do not zink you should go to Italie wiz him Henri unzil you learn zome of ze language," Mikhail mock whispered. Harry smiled at the French version of his name coming from Mikhail.

"Oh don't worry I have no intention of going near Italy before learning the basics," Harry chuckled. "Oh we are going to have to go we have an appointment in ten minutes," He sighed catching sight of the clock.

"That is a shame, it has been very pleasant talking to you both," Narcissa said honestly as they all stood.

"I'm sure it was an equal shock to all of us," Neville chuckled amused. "Thank you for having us,"

"It was lovely meeting you both," Harry said to Mikhail and Leon, though to Leon's amusement it was mostly aimed at Mikhail.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well, we will have to meet up again while we are all here," Leon chuckled as they shook hands. Harry looked at Neville and asked a silent question before smiling.

"If you are not busy tonight it would be a pleasure to treat you to supper at our hotel, the restaurant is quite spectacular there," Harry suggested. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco looked stunned at the offer, Leon shocked and amused, Mikhail, Harry was happy to note, looked at his father eagerly.

"That would be lovely thank you very much Lord Potter-Black, when do you want us?" Lucius recovered quickly.

"6:30? At the Prince De Galles, we'll be under Evans," Neville said gathering his plant up.

"Then we shall see you there. Thank you very much," Narcissa smiled as they set off.

"You do realise that you are falling for a Malfoy right?" Neville asked once they were further down the street.

"I'm going to have to crack out the etiquette and traditions books to do this right aren't I?" Harry groaned.

"You would go for the most proud, dedicated purebloods in our society Harry," Neville shook his head amused.

"He was perfect though…" Harry grinned slightly goofily.

"Alright come on Romeo we have a meeting to get to!" Neville laughed clapping Harry on the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

When the five Malfoy's arrived at the Hotel they went towards to restaurant and gave the name and were led out onto the balcony which was lit up with thousands of fairy lights and warmed with flame heaters. The smell of the roses that twined around the balcony from the flower boxes perfumed the air along with the delicious smells of the food. Harry and Neville stood as they saw the party approaching allowing them to see the change they had made for dinner.

Harry was wearing a set of black robes with crimson swirls running through it, it had a mandarin collar and was designed to be worn open revealing a fitted black shirt and fitting black slacks. Neville was wearing a forest green set of closed robes with matching trousers, an emerald green stitching standing out nicely.

"We're glad you made it," Harry smiled after shaking Draco, Lucius and Leon's hands and pressing a kiss to Narcissa and Mikhail's. Mikhail blushed a faint pink but smiled happily. Leon and Lucius exchanged amused and wondering looks.

"We apologise for being late, we had a little difficulty all getting ready on time," Leon said amused cutting a look to Mikhail who blushed darker.

"Vous regardez étourdissement," Harry said to Mikhail as he pulled out his seat for him and pushed it under him, happily right beside his own seat. (You look stunning).

"Vous regardez très beau Henri," Mikhail said softly looking at Harry from under his lashes in a way that made Harry want to groan. (You look very handsome).

Mikhail was wearing a set of white robes with golden hemming and golden roses stitched up the front with a pair of white trousers and boots to match. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail but several wavy tendrils had been left loose to frame his face. To Harry he really did looking stunning, especially in the soft light. Where Draco, Leon and Lucius were all slightly sharp features Mikhail was slightly softer.

"I hope your appointment went well Mr Potter," Lucius asked as the waiter came over to pour their wine. Harry and Neville having clearly already ordered for them. He took a sip before nodding approvingly to the two teens.

"It went very well thank you, much better than we expected," Harry smirked in a way that had all the Malfoy's attention immediately.

"You are dealing with business while you are on holiday?" Leon asked hoping to get some hint.

"It is some things that need to be dealt with as soon as possible, we are mostly on holiday we should have said," Harry shrugged.

"Eet ees very beautiful out ere," Mikhail said softly shooting his uncle and father pointed looks.

"It was part of the appeal of staying here," Harry nodded.

"Does anyone else know you are out here?" Narcissa asked politely once they had placed their order with the waiter.

"Bill, Fleur and the Weasley twins know but that is it," Neville answered.

"Pardon my talking such things at the table, but if you are here to get away from Dumbledore then wouldn't telling any Weasley be as good as telling him where you are?" Lucius frowned slightly.

"Any other Weasley but those four yes it would be, but Bill, Fleur, Fred and George care more about me than Dumbledore's weapon. Fleur was actually the one that suggested we come out here and she booked us in here," Harry smiled though it was slightly tight.

"Zis Fleur ees a good friend of yours?" Mikhail asked with a slightly blank look on his face.

"Yes, we have been close since the Triwizard tournament, we kept in touch," Harry nodded.

"Is there any news on when her and Mr Weasley will be holding their wedding?" Narcissa asked pointedly as Neville rolled his eyes at his friends obliviousness while Leon was stifling his smirk at his son's blatant jealously behind his glass.

"They have set it for the end of August, the second to last day before we are due to return to Hogwarts," Neville chuckled as Mikhail's face grew relieved.

"We are under orders to find nice French robes over here to wear to the wedding as we will be on Fleur's side of the guests given the majority of the Weasley clan won't be too happy with us," Harry grinned.

"I would have thought you would have been more upset with that," Draco said bluntly wincing at the looks he got.

"Yeah you'd think so wouldn't you," Harry said thoughtfully before laughing at the looks he was getting.

"Harry is relieved to be away from it. Molly Weasley's idea of mothering is to smother and coddle her children, Ron we have already discussed, Arthur Weasley is…just there being nagged to death really, not to mention Ginny," Neville grinned as Harry shuddered visibly.

"The Weasley girl?" Leon asked questioningly. "Is there something wrong with her?"

"Aside from her needing a restraining spell and psychological help for being a blatant obsessed stalker, no," Neville snorted taking another sip of his wine.

"I thought she had gotten over that a couple of years ago, she stopped walking into things when you walked passed at least," Draco said looking interested.

"Yes well apparently she should look into a career as an actress," Harry huffed. They paused their conversation as their starters were placed in front of them.

"She was pretending to not like you?" Draco asked once the waiters had left.

"Hermione advised her that the best way to get Harry was to back off, date other guys and make him realise what he was missing," Neville shook his head. "And when that didn't work they decided to take it one step too far,"

"What did zey do?" Mikhail frowned.

"They wrote up a marriage contract for us, complete with Dumbledore's signature as my apparent magical guardian," Harry sighed.

"Zo you haf to marry er?" Mikhail gasped.

"No, luckily for Harry his soft heart and manners have won over even the Goblins. They took the marriage contract and sealed it, without informing Dumbledore that despite the fact the will was being with held they already classed Harry as Potter-Black, not just Potter as was written on the contract. Without his full title the contract is useless," Neville grinned almost viciously.

"But still that is a very close call, do they know you know?" Leon asked concerned, his eyes flicking to his son who was sitting silently and slightly pale next to Harry.

"Oh yes they know we know, Ginny and Molly were quite horrified when I informed them that she would never be Lady Potter and never stood a chance in hell of being Lady Potter," Harry smirked.

"Because you would never love er?" Mikhail asked softly. The Malfoy's looked confused as Neville burst out laughing loud enough to get curious looks from the other tables around them while Harry flushed and looked a little embarrassed as he hit Neville.

"Traitor, some friend you are," He huffed glaring at his friend who just laughed harder.

"May we ask what is so funny about that?" Lucius asked looking amused at the exchange.

"I believe my exact words were 'there was never a chance in Merlin, Morgana or Circe of you ever becoming the next Lady Potter as despite what people seem to have gotten into their heads I am not interested in marrying a less pretty version of my mother, which is just creepy by the way. And besides that there will not be a Lady Potter-Black in my generation at least,'" Harry recited grinning at Draco when he snorted before bursting out laughing with Neville who had gone into a second fit, Narcissa was chuckling behind her hand while Lucius was openly snickering.

"Wait, people thought that you would want to marry someone who looked a little like your mother?" Leon asked incredulously.

"Believe it or not yes. Although really the similarities they have is the fact they both have red hair and can be seen as being pretty. I think it was the poetic circularity that people liked, the next James and Lily Potter," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Zat is wrong, you are yourself, wiz your own zoughts and feelings, not your papa," Mikhail frowned.

"Exactly, though very few people seem to realise that, or that I am not the ideal hero they want me to be. And of course marrying a Weasley and helping the family rise from being poor with my generosity would be the ultimate finish to my image of being the poster boy for the light side," Harry rolled his eyes but his face was gentle and happy as he looked to Mikhail after his comment. Neville's laughter calmed down as he looked at the youngest Malfoy approvingly.

"So Potter, there wont be a Lady Potter-Black for you?" Draco grinned also calming down.

"Nope, Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were enough to put me off females for life. No offence Lady Malfoy," Harry chuckled nodding to Narcissa who waved him off.

"Ah so a Lord Potter-Black is in the future?" Lucius smirked watching his nephews attention focus intently on Harry for his answer.

"Definitely," Harry nodded trying desperately to not glance at Mikhail.

"You have two very old lines to continue. Given your comments earlier this afternoon you will be looking for a pureblood husband?" Leon asked lightly but his eyes were serious. They flickered with approval as Harry met them when he answered.

"I would like to continue my line, and my blood, children are something I would very much like in the future but adultery in any form in not something I could commit, so for that alone a pureblood husband would be the option I am looking at. But also I wish to maintain the purity of my line, given that I am now counted as more pureblood than halfblood,"

"You performed the blood heir ritual?" Lucius choked shocked.

"While I have Black in my blood it is my paternal grandmother's, I am the only male descendent to carry on the Black name given Draco will naturally be carrying the Malfoy one. I decided that I would strengthen the Black blood in me to ensure its succession," Harry nodded.

"You really have wandered far from the poster boy haven't you Potter," Draco said surprised.

"I have decided to be myself. And just call me Harry," Harry shrugged.

"If you will call us by our given names," Draco said after glancing at his father.

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much Neville, Harry, we have had a lovely evening," Narcissa smiled kissing both their cheeks as they all stood in the lobby saying goodbye. The rest of the evening had gone well with light chatter, though Harry and Mikhail had spent most of it slipping the other glances and smiling when caught.<p>

"It has been nice to have company besides each other," Neville said as he shook Leon's hand.

"We will have to return to favour, lunch at our home tomorrow?" Leon suggested glancing between his son and Harry.

"We would be honoured," Neville nodded before Harry could say anything.

"We eat at one, here is our address, apparate in and just knock you will be brought to us," Leon told them as he handed Neville a card.

"I shall ze you tomorrow zen Henri," Mikhail smiled shyly as Harry took his hand.

"I can not wait," Harry said honestly bending to again kiss Mikhail's hand.

"I am looking forward to eet," Mikhail blushed slightly before moving to shake Neville's hand.

"Are you serious Potter?" Draco used the grip he had on Harry's hand for the handshake to pull him closer.

"Yes," Harry answered simply seeing the concern for his cousin in Draco's eyes. Draco scanned his face for a few seconds before smiling and nodding.

"White roses," He said throwing Harry.

"Sorry?"

"White roses are his favourite flower," Draco grinned before letting go of his hand and ignoring his cousins suspicious look stepped over to his family. With a final nod they apparated out leaving Harry and Neville standing in the reception of the hotel.

"You are well and truly smitten," Neville chuckled throwing his arm over Harry's shoulder before they started to walk to the lift.

"I know, he's just so…perfect," Harry sighed.

"He's going to have you twisted round his little finger," Neville shook his head.

"I think he already might," Harry admitted with a chuckle. "I may be asking Leon for his courting contract should Mikhail agree," Harry said before turning with a grin when Neville stopped in shock.

"Seriously?" Neville choked.

"Seriously, he's…my magic responds when he's close, and I know it's a bit early but I think…love at first sight sprigs to mind, and I'm not going to risk loosing my chance with him," Harry shook his head.

"Merlin Harry, you never do anything simply do you. Courting a Malfoy! You! Well tomorrow just got a lot more interesting," Neville chuckled clapping Harry on the back.

"Where do you think I can get perfect white roses from? And I'm going to have to pick out my robes," Harry mumbled to himself as he made his way into his room leaving Neville to watch him amused and shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Hey everyone, very long tiem no hear from me, though a lot of you have reviewed and PM'd about this story. Thank you to all of you for your patience with this. I'm afraid I hit a major block with this story, and the distraction of my others stopped me from being able to write another chapter. However this chapter is dedicated to the lovely AnnaPFOaks, who some how managed to convince my lost muse to come back to me for this story. I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter, and that my muse stays with me. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Henri?" Mikhail's nervous question had Harry looking up from where he was standing on the edge of Leon's patio looking out over the glittering blue sea their home was built onto the top of the cliff underneath. Turning from the site the smile at Mikhail Harry was once again struck by how beautiful he was. If he ever got the chance to court and one day bond with Mikhail he didn't think there would ever be a time that he didn't take his breath away.

He was wearing his blonde hair half tied up, the wavy strands lying down just passed his shoulder blades. He was wearing summer robes in pure white bringing out his the flush in his cheeks and the glow to his skin, his stormy eyes looking even more exotic than they had the day before. Eyes that were peering at Harry nervously. Draco was showing a slightly bemused Neville around his uncle's garden, Harry had been admiring the view after the lunch had gone quite well, though Leon had spent most of it staring at him assessingly and watching how he and Mikhail interacted closely where they were sitting beside each other.

"Oui?" Harry smiled at Mikhail turning so that the younger teen knew that he had his attention.

"Would you like to go for a walk wiz me?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Harry smiled wider, though he glanced back to make sure that Leon was accepting of this before he followed Mikhail to the steps at the side of the patio that seemed to lead down to the beached cove below them. Mikhail paused at the top to allow Harry to go ahead of them.

Harry was glad of the Courting and etiquette books that he had bought the day before and spent most of the night before reading deeper into the them both when they got to a patch on the steps that were a little slippy and knew to turn to hold his hand out for Mikhail to take to help him down the steps. The plus of using the excuse to hold Mikhail's hand down the rest of the steps was definitely a bonus. Mikhail's hand felt smaller in his own and was warm as it gripped onto his firmly.

When they reached the beach he waited to see if Mikhail wanted to let go of his hand but the younger teen kept his grip and used it to tug Harry forwards so that they would start walking down the beach. They stayed quiet for a little while as they walked, their conversation at lunch had mostly been polite, keeping it away from discussions that were too personal. Now Harry was very much aware of the fact that he was alone with the teen that he was pretty sure everyone knew he wanted to court.

"Many people 'av shown interest in me. Zough my fazer eez not ze heir we are well off in our own rights. Zey 'owever are mostly interested in ze fame zat will come from ze Malfoy name," Mikhail said softly breaking their silence. Harry looked at him but was only able to see his profile as Mikhail was firmly looking ahead of them.

"I don't have any more need for fame or for money," He finally answered.

"I know," Mikhail frowned down at their joined hands before his grey blue eyes lifted to meet Harry's. "You wish to court me?"

"Yes," Harry answered honestly.

"Why?" Mikhail asked bluntly making Harry blink at him, knowing that their future relationship rested on his answer. The Malfoy's might stick to their traditions and Leon would give the official answer as to whether he could court Mikhail, but it was definetly unofficially completely in Mikhail's court.

"Honestly? I don't really know. As soon as I saw you my magic called to you in a way that I have never felt again, and the longer we spend together, the more I get to know you the stronger it gets. You are stunningly handsome of course, but the more I get to see your personality, your surety in yourself mixed with your shyness, your clear intelligence and kindness, it all pulls me further in," Harry answered as honestly as he could before waiting nervously for Mikhail's response. The blond looked out over the sea thoughtfully.

"Draco…e explained ze 'istory between you and my family. My family are important to me," Mikhail said softly.

"I know. The problems myself and your family have had over the years have been down to misunderstandings and the parts both of us have had to play to the public," Harry responded quickly having known that this was definitely going to have to come up.

"I will not be a secret Henri," Mikhail said quietly but firmly.

"A secret?" Harry frowned a little confused.

"I understand zat you 'ave a part to play to ze wizarding world, but I will not be your secret bonded until you are ready to reveal uz. I can not do zat, especially knowing zat you are zuch a…how do you…catch. I am a Malfoy, I am proud and possessive,"

"Mikhail, I would never ask you to be a secret. If you…and your father agree to my courting offer then I will proudly announce it. You are not the type of partner that you hide. I will be proud for people to know that you are mines and I am yours," Harry smiled. He stopped when Mikhail did, meeting his gaze when he looked firmly at him, his eyes sharp as they searched his face.

"I want a big family, I did not like being an only child," Mikhail finally said making Harry smile.

"That's something that we can both agree on,"

"I am used to living a certain way," There was a sparkle in Mikhail's eyes that made Harry smile even wider.

"I am Lord Potter and Lord Black, I am sure that I can keep you as you are used to living, and spoil you more,"

"Spoil me? I would like to 'ear more of zat," Mikhail laughed stepping closer to Harry and pressed his hands over his chest.

"Oh, if I am granted the chance to court you and bond you there will be lots of spoiling," Harry chuckled. "I will make sure that you want for nothing, that you have everything you want,"

"Ze things zat I want are not monetary Henri," Mikhail said softly becoming serious again as he worried his lip. "I 'av felt ze same pull towards you, my magic…eet sang when I saw you. I know zat I will love you and give everyzing zat I am to you eef we bond. Mamman and Papa zey loved each ozer, I want zat,"

"I think that I can safely say that I will always love and treasure you. Mikhail you are gift beyond anything else, I know what a gift I am being given if you agree to my courting. I would never betray that or take it for granted. What I want more than anything else is a happy family," Harry couldn't hold himself back any longer from reaching up to cup Mikhail's face, brushing his thumb over his high cheekbones that he would like nothing more than to brush kisses over. "I want a husband to love, at least three children to raise, I want a home and a family,"

Mikhail's eyes were shining as he looked at Harry before taking the dark haired teen by shock he leant upwards and sealed their lips together, their magic sparking and passing between their joined lips sealing the courting promise. Harry stayed still stunned for a second before it registered that his courting had just been accepted and initiated, and that Mikhail was kissing him.

He quickly wrapped his arms around Mikhail's waist and pulled him close as he moved his own lips against Mikhail's, pressing deeper into the kiss. Mikhail groaned into the kiss and reached up to tangle his fingers in Harry's hair, his shyness disappearing as he pressed against Harry's front tightly.

Mikhail felt so perfect and right in his arms, it felt like they fit together as though they were a puzzle. Mikhail's fingers tightened in his hair when Harry thought it was about the time he should pull away not wanting to push it too much. But Mikhail was not at all willing to let go yet, something Harry was most definitely not going to argue with!

"Your Papa is not going to kill me is he?" Harry murmured against Mikhail's lips a few seconds after they parted. Mikhail laughed happily, moving to brush his nose against Harry.

"Non, he said zat eet was my decision but 'e wants to speak to you after I 'ad made my choice. Zough 'e did zay zat I was to wait for you to bring eet up," Mikhail looked completely unrepentant.

"You had better have this now then," Harry chuckled reaching into his pocket and pulling out a silver hair clip. Mikhail gasped and reached out to run his fingers over the diamonds that made up the rose petals of the clip. "Draco mentioned that you like white roses. If you don't like it I can…"

"Non! Its perfect!" Mikhail shook his head, quickly untying his hair and then with nimble fingers that fascinated Harry tied his hair into a side plat. Reaching out he ran his fingers along the clip again before taking it and clipping it onto the end of his hair. "Merci,"

"You're welcome," Harry said happily as Mikhail leant up on his toes to brush their lips together again.

"I will never got used to being allowed to do that," Harry smiled brushing his fingers over Mikhail's cheek.

"Perhaps we should practice a little more," Mikhail smirked reaching up to grip the lapels of Harry's robes to pull him closer.

"That sounds like a very good idea," Harry said seriously before smirking back and bending down to seal their lips together.

* * *

><p>When Harry and Mikhail returned up the steps to the patio Harry was very much aware of the fact that both their lips were kiss swollen and that Mikhail had a little bit of stubble rash forming from Harry's five o'clock shadow.<p>

As they stepped up onto the patio hand in hand everyone turned to look at them expectantly making Harry blush a little. Leon stood and motioned to the side making Harry's heart rate picking up even as he straightened his shoulders.

Mikhail grabbed Harry's wrist as he went to walk towards Leon, turning he met Mikhail's kiss, the slender, blonde teen's expression could only be described as possessive as he looked pointedly at Leon, who to Harry's relief was looking amused more than anything else.

Taking a deep breath he turned and went with Leon into the gardens, Neville flashing him a look that said both good luck and well done at the same time. He followed Leon down the gravel pathway that led down to the rose garden before Leon slowed down so that Harry could walk fully beside him. Waiting for Leon to talk Harry tried to fight the urge to squirm despite Mikhail's assurances that it was his choice.

"These gardens where Mikhail's mothers favourites," Leon finally spoke startling Harry a little.

"They're beautiful, your home is beautiful," Harry said quietly.

"Mikhail is all that I have left of her, I am very protective of him I know. But he has chosen you and I will not try and interfere in that at all as you have chosen him as well. But I still have my worries," Leon admitted.

"I can promise you that I am dedicated to Mikhail, and I will try my best to never hurt him. And any worries you have I will do my best to reassure," Harry answered nervously, scanning his brain for what Leon could be worried about.

"Mikhail is a pureblood, but he is a secondary heir, he will not claim a high titles when he comes of age and his dowry will be nothing on the Potter-Black estates," Leon said straight away.

"I have more than enough money and titles with my own inheritance, I don't want a husband who will…give me more. I want a husband to love and who will love me, to raise a family with," Harry answered honestly.

"Your position, I have spoken to Lucius and I am worried that you will want to keep Mikhail a secret. Mikhail isn't the type to be kept secret and hidden in a corner," Leon warned him.

"I wouldn't want to. I am proud to be courting Mikhail, I am not going to hide it. My taking my Lordships and announcing it has put me firmly not on Dumbledore's side and stepping away from his influence," Harry shook his head.

"Your previously relationship with my brother?"

"On my half a need to keep up appearences. And they are Mikhail's family, for his sake alone I would do my very best to get on and try to have a good relationship with them. As it is I respect your brother and nephew, and I don't know Narcissa all that well, but what I do know of her she is an amazing woman,"

"You have the intention of marrying Mikhail?" Leon asked.

"Yes," Harry answered straight away making Leon smile.

"I like you Harry, and Mikhail…he has a good head on his shoulders and is very mature. And he wants you. He is like his mother but when it comes to what he wants he is all Malfoy. I do not believe that even if I was completely against you two I would not stand a chance. Congratulations on your betrothal," Leon said making Harry blink before he smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you, and I promise that I will not let Mikhail or you down,"

"You got those in the right order. We should return to Mikhail before he comes to defend you," Leon chuckled turning to lead Harry back to the others.

Mikhail was squirming nervously in his seat and he jumped up when he caught sight of them reaching the end of the pathway, hurrying to meet them. He grabbed hold of Harry's hand as soon as they were close enough, squeezing it tightly before relaxing when he caught sight of their smiling faces.

"Congratulations, may you have much happiness and blessings in your future," Leon said quietly, his eyes choked with so much emotion that Harry had to avert his eyes to Mikhail's face instead.

"Merci Papa," Mikhail wrapped his arms around his father's neck and hugged him tightly before he pulled back to smile happily at Harry.

"That is beautiful," Leon reached out to touch the clip in Mikhail's hair giving Harry an approving look.

"I'll go to the others," Harry said softly kissing Mikhail's cheek before leaving father and son alone to talk a little as they clearly needed to.

"You look as though you just walked into a lion's den and back out," Neville snickered as Harry sank weakly into his chair.

"I think it is safe to say that I walked into the snake's den," Harry snorted.

"Here you go dear," Narcissa placed a cup of tea, very sweet he found when he tasted it, in front of him.

"Thank you," Harry sighed relaxing into his seat a little.

"So, cousin-in-law to be," Draco smirked as Harry choked on his fifth mouthful of tea and started coughing.

"Draco, don't wind the poor boy up, he has been through enough today!" Narcissa scolded reaching over to pat Harry firmly on the back.

"It went well?" Neville asked softly.

"Very," Harry smiled contently.

"Welcome to the family," Lucius said, smirking when Harry started choking again on air this time. Lucius wheezed as Narcissa hit him in the chest scowling and clearly trying to hide her amusement at the same time.

"What are you doing to Henri!" Mikhail glared at his family as he stopped behind Harry's hair and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco when he snickered at the smile that crossed Harry's lips at Mikhail's appearance. Draco blinked at him shocked before he started laughing amused.

"I think they are trying to kill me off via choking," Harry said seriously.

"Ah non, they will be sneaker zan zat," Mikhail smiled kissing Harry's cheek before he slipped into the seat beside him.

"Yes we will," Leon said, a hint of warning in his tone that Harry completely understood. Nodding as Mikhail glared at his father and slipped his hand into Harry's he received a nod back.

"I take it Hogwarts is going to be interesting this year?" Draco asked as Leon poured them all a fresh glass of white wine that had been served with their lunch.

"Oh, this year is going to be very interesting," Neville snickered.

"It's a good job that I am going to be there to get to see it then," Narcissa smirked.

"Sorry?" Harry asked curiously.

"Severus has been given the Defence Against the Dark Arts position and he has asked the I take the Potions position for this year as they have found someone but they can't start till next year," Narcissa explained.

"You have a Potions Mastery?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I tried with Severus," Narcissa nodded. "So Hogwarts this year?"

"Well, Hermione and Ron are still under the impression that we are the best of friends, and Dumbledore that I am his loyal followers. We thought we would allow them the summer holidays before telling them the truth," Harry smirked.

"Of course adding on the fact that Harry and Mikhail are now courting, that is going to make this year even more interesting," Neville laughed.

"If you are at 'ogwarts…will I get to see you?" Mikhail frowned.

"I am allowed to leave Hogwarts grounds whenever I want, even during lessons as long as it doesn't interfere with studies as a Lord running my houses myself with no appointed regent," Harry assured him. "I will come over as often as I can, and to stay weekends, holidays,"

"And we can take trips over to Britain, your school understands and recognises courting and the importance of it, you will be able to take time off as long as you maintain your grades," Leon added.

"Good," Mikhail relaxed a little into his seat.

"Mikhail," Harry said softly turning in his seat to face Mikhail, the others all turned aside to give them a little privacy as Harry reached up to grip Mikhail's chin. "I don't want to have to spend a day away from you, especially not when we have just become betrothed, I'm going to be coming back and seeing you as much as I can,"

"Zank you, I'm sorry, its just…"

"I know," Harry said softly.

* * *

><p>"Would you like to 'ave breakfast togezer, tomorrow?" Mikhail asked as Harry and Neville got ready to leave.<p>

"That sounds brilliant," Harry nodded.

"I know a lovely place in Paris, shall I meet you at your 'otel?" Mikhail asked slipping his hand into Harry's and stepped closer.

"Eight o'clock," Harry said.

"I am looking forward to eet," Mikhail said before looking to his father.

"You may be un-chaperoned," Leon said looking amused. "I trust you not to do something silly, and I trust Harry cares about you enough not to risk damaging your honour or to disrespect you so,,"

"Well played," Harry said amused.

"Thank you," Leon responded cheerfully.

"I shall see you tomorrow," Harry kissed Mikhail but made sure to keep it chaste considering Leon was watching them.

"That went well," Neville said as they stepped into their hotel suit, Harry stripping off his outer robes and throwing it over the back of the sofa before flopping onto it.

"I would say it went very well," Harry agreed.

"Get you Mr confident," Neville raised an eyebrow as he sat at the other end of the sofa.

"I wasn't talking about me," Harry smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Neville frowned a little.

"I'm talking about you, Mr you've gone for a difficult one," Harry drawled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Neville sniffed.

"Neville you are my best friend, did you honestly think that I would miss the looks you were giving Draco?"

"It doesn't matter anyway," Neville shook his head before yelping when Harry kicked his thigh sharply.

"You are thinking like Longbottom. Not Lord Neville Longbottom, heir and soon to be Lord of the House of Longbottom, highest ever achiever in Herbology, creator of the Ignis flower, friend and brother of the Houses of Potter and Black. And for your information Mr Doom and Gloom, he was very much looking back!" Harry said firmly.

"Alright enough with the Mr's….was he really?" Neville asked, some of his lingering shyness showing back up.

"Yes, he was," Harry nodded.

"He's the heir and to be Lord of the House of Malfoy," Neville groaned dropping his head back onto the back of the sofa.

"And you have a hell of a lot to offer him, you are a Lord to be yourself, he is interested in you," Harry answered. He stayed quite as he watched Neville thinking it over, the other teen's face clearly going through about several dozen arguments with himself. Neville's confidence had gotten a hell of a lot better over the last year, slowly getting better, but he still had his doubts, his bloody grandmother's words echoing around in his head, the sly comments and disregard most people in his life had treated him to, not seeing the loyal, strong, steady, courageous, intelligent man that Neville was becoming.

It made Harry furious that so many people who were supposed to support and encourage Neville dismissed him so easily and so quickly, always looking for him to be someone else other than the amazing man he was. And he reckoned that Draco would be good for Neville, they both understood what it was to be seen as someone that they weren't. But Harry was fairly sure that if Draco was as honestly interested in Neville as he thought he was then there would be no one better to defend Neville when he needed it and encourage and nurture Neville's growing but still fledgling self-confidence.

"If I say anything I will make a fool out of myself," Neville sighed.

"With the history between us and now mine and Mikhail's relationship Draco isn't going to approach you first. Neville, he likes you," Harry insisted.

"And if you're mistaken?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Neville answered immediately.

"Then trust me in this, Draco likes you," Harry smiled.

"I'll think about it," Neville sighed. "Come on, we have a meeting with the bank in twenty minutes, we need to change,"

"Just think, as soon as we get the Longbottom Lordship passed to you now you'll have immediate access to the Longbottom courting and marriage rings," Harry chirped before running through the door to his bedroom laughing as Neville hexed several items to throw themselves at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N Heya everyone, I know it has been a little while since I have updated this story, but I seem to be in a little bit of a flow at the minute for my too long ignored stories. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, and thank you for your patience with me. This one has a lot more interaction between Harry and Mikhail, a lot more of them getting to know each other. Enjoy XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>

Harry smiled widely as he stepped down into the lobby and saw Mikhail already there and waiting for him. As he approached he was able to take in the image his gorgeous intended made. Mikhail had gone for icy green robes today with a white top, the cut and shape of the robes doing everything to enhance the natural beauty the youngest Malfoy possessed. His golden hair was once again in a side plait and when he turned Harry saw the glint of the clip Harry had given him.

"Henri," Mikhail sighed walking over to meet him. Harry could not have stopped himself if he had wanted, as soon as Mikhail was close enough he wrapped his arms around the smaller frame and tugged him close while he bent to claim those teasingly pouting lips in a kiss. In his defence he had intended to keep it mostly chaste, but Mikhail seemed to have discovered his weakness for having his hair pulled, and with a faint growl he deepened the kiss as the younger wrapped his fingers around the inky black locks on his head.

When they finally parted Mikhail was blinking stunned and licking his lips blinked up at Harry with eyes that were more blue than grey.

"Wow," He breathed out reaching up to touch his lips.

"Good morning," Harry smiled teasingly.

"Eef that ees 'ow you say good morning we are 'aving many more breakfasts together Henri!" Mikhail laughed a little breathlessly.

"I look forward to when I can share every breakfast with you," Harry admitted running his fingers lightly up Mikhail's neck, receiving a shiver in return.

"Come Henri, we should go before I break my Papa's confidence in me and demand you take me to your bed," Mikhail said a little shakily. It was Harry's turn to shiver at the images that assaulted his mind at those words, his grip tightening around Mikhail before he cleared his throat and with difficulty let him go.

"No one has tried my self restraint as you do," He shook his head as he led Mikhail to the door with a hand on the base of his back.

"I am glad to 'ear that Henri," Mikhail laughed taking his hand once they were outside and leading him down the street. "I got your flowers yesterday, zey were beautiful, merci,"

"I saw they when we were coming out the bank and couldn't resist," Harry shrugged squeezing Mikhail's hand.

"Ze bank?" Mikhail frowned curiously.

"Yes we had another meeting yesterday after lunch. As we have said, this isn't wholly a holiday sadly," Harry nodded.

"Can I ask…non, t does not matter," Mikhail shook his head blushing.

"I have every intention of you being Lord Consort Potter-Black as soon as I am allowed to marry you. It is your business to know as well, you can ask whatever you want," Harry said softly, not wanting to overwhelm Mikhail but wanting his intentions to be clear. He was treated to a blush burning over Mikhail's cheeks but a smile brightening his lips as well.

"What business ees eet that you 'ave here? It seems serious," Mikhail asked softly biting his lip.

"Dumbledore has been my magical guardian since my parents died, which means he has had access to my accounts. I have eighteen estates under my name that Dumbledore has quite happily left to fend for themselves, leaving them and a lot of people's lives in a mess I am mainly looking through them right now and trying to straighten things out, get everything back in order while learning the ropes. Dumbledore has also been helping himself to my money, so we are going through all the transactions for the last fifteen years recording everything, tracking them down to get every penny back. A significant amount has been trickling away to the Weasleys, the Goblins are also calculating the amount of interest that has been lost on my account due to the thievery, they are more than a little upset. And lastly we are making sure that I am completely emancipated from any and all outside parties and that my right to act to act as Lord, and the benefits that come with it are all in place and ready for me going back to Hogwarts," Harry explained.

"Henri…" Mikhail breathed out looking horrified.

"Its alright Mikhail, I have known for a long time that Dumbledore was abusing his place in my life as well as manipulating me into doing whatever it was that he needed me to do. Sadly it did not come as a surprise when I found out the extent," Harry shrugged.

"You should speak to Oncle, 'e will be able to 'elp you wiz ze politics in Britain," Mikhail said still looking concerned.

"Mikhail, I'm ok, I'm going to be safe," Harry assured the younger teen seeing the worry in his eyes. "But it is a good idea, I'll speak to Lucius and ask his advise on a few matters me and Neville have been stewing over,"

"I am glad zat you 'ave a good friend like Neville," Mikhail admitted.

"It makes a nice difference. As he said the other night, I do unfortunately suffer from quite bad social obliviousness," Harry admitted.

"You 'av been doing very well wiz my family, zey are all impressed!" Mikhail assured him.

"I'm glad, I want us all to get along," Harry kissed Mikhail's hand.

Once they were seated at a table in a small restaurant that Mikhail had led them to and had their order place Harry took Mikhail's hand on top of the table again.

"Mikhail, there was something that you said yesterday that concerned me, I want to ask you about it, but you don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable," Harry said softly.

"Oui?" Mikhail looked worriedly at Harry, his fingers tightening on Harry's.

"You mentioned about people being interested you before, you made it sound as though there is some history of people trying to take advantage of you?" Harry asked as gently as he could, but Mikhail still winced.

"I…last year…a boy from my school 'e…'e showed an interest in wanting to court me, I zought zat 'e was serious. 'e told me zat 'e was in love wiz me, zat ' 'ad been for a while and zat 'e wanted a chance to 'av a family wiz me. We were togezer for five months, I waz zinking about…well becoming more serious, but zen I overheard 'im talking wiz 'is friends. 'e was…bragging, about ze presents I bought 'im, zey were laughing about what a…fool I waz for believing 'im and then he spoke about how 'e waz going to…ruin my chances for a good future match, that I waz willing to zleep wiz him," Mikhail spoke quickly but haltingly, his cheeks flushed in what was clearly shame.

He started when Harry kissed his knuckles gently, lifting his eyes shocked he met blazing green that crackled with the fury written across his face.

"I seriously hope that your father got revenge on this bastard," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Henri…" To Harry's confused Mikhail smiled at him, reaching over to touch his cheek. "I waz worried zat any chances in my future during a courtship, I waz worried when you showed interest zat you would zink I…"

"Mikhail no! You have no fault in that!" Harry interrupted shaking his head.

"Merci Henri," Mikhail said softly leaning over to kiss him softly.

"Pardon your meals," The waiter smiled widely at them, breaking their kiss.

"Now, onto happier things. I have been speaking with the Goblins, I'm going to put a goblin over here in charge of my accounts, most weekends I will have to leave to deal with matters for my accounts, but it will still leave me with a lot of time to spend with you, if we can arrange for you to be able to have weekends from school, if you would want that. The Goblin's have also arranged for me to use their portkeying system between banks so I'm not draining my magic between school and frequent long distance apparations," Harry explained a little nervously.

"Most weekends?" Mikhail asked with a smile that Harry could not mistake.

"Oui," Harry nodded.

"Henri!" Mikhail breathed out moving to wrap his arms around Harry and kiss him, his lips sweet from the crepes he had been eating.

"I take it you are happy with that?" Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Mikhail's waist where he had perched to kiss Harry in more comfortably.

"Definitely," Mikhail nodded kissing Harry again. "Eet ees strange," He frowned a little when he pulled away.

"What is?" Harry asked a little concerned.

"Eet ees so easy wiz you, natural. I don't feel like I 'av to try or to worry wiz you," Mikhail brushed his fingers over Harry's cheek making the older smile at him softly.

"You don't have to try with me," He took Mikhail's fingers and kissed the pads getting a chuckle.

"When do you plan on revealing to Dumbledore zat you are no longer on 'is side?" Mikhail asked as he slipped back into his seat.

"Well right now he knows that I have accepted the Black Lordship and the Potter one, but he will be thinking that I am still under his control, he's arrogant. The fact I have left the country will be a little worry to him, I expect to start receiving letters soon from Ron and Hermione, expressing concern but also guilt tripping me. When news that I have emancipated myself and have started straightening out my estates reach him he will get a little more worried. And then I am going to announce us to the papers after Bill and Fleur's wedding. I don't want to spoil that for them with a big argument," Harry explained.

"Eet ees ok Henri, I understand. As long as eet ees not six months down the line and you still do not want anyone to know, zen I would be upset," Mikhail smiled sweetly, making Harry think that Mikhail's 'upset' would be terrifying.

"Not six months, give me five weeks," Harry shook his head.

"Zat I can do. Do you 'av to be right back at ze hotel?" Mikhail asked as they finished their breakfasts.

"No, I have a meeting at twelve, would you walk with me?" Harry asked motioning for their bill.

"Oui, I would like zat," Mikhail nodded.

"So, what is you favourite animal?" Harry asked as Mikhail took his hand when they started down the street together.

"What?" Mikhail blinked confused looking up at him.

"I want to get to know everything about you, but I admit that will take a while. So, we'll start simple, what's your favourite animal?" Harry grinned.

"I like dogs. What about you?" Mikhail laughed.

"I quite like snakes to be honest, being able to talk with them makes for interesting pets," Harry stopped and looked back confused when Mikhail did.

"You are a parseltongue!?" Mikhail choked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Harry asked tightly.

"Non, Henri…I don't understand…" Mikhail frowned confused stopping hesitantly towards him. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, previous reactions have not been very good towards my ability. I thought you already knew," Harry looked at Mikhail apologetically reaching out to draw him closer.

"I 'ave a feeling zat 'not been very good' ees a bit of a understament Henri," Mikhail frowned brushing Harry's fringe back.

"I shouldn't have snapped, I'm sorry,"

"You were surprised. I understand. Henri, eets an amazing gift. And I expect you to translate for me some time," Mikhail smiled. "Plus, zis will very much impress Papa!"

"I'll have to drop it into conversation sometime," Harry laughed.

"'av you ever 'ad one as a pet?" Mikhail asked as they started back down the street.

"Harry Potter encouraging and celebrating what is seen as a Dark talent wouldn't have been very excepted," Harry shrugged. "So, your favourite colour?"

* * *

><p>"Zey are my closest friends, zey do not care zat I am a Malfoy, zere families are old as well so zey know what eet ees like," Mikhail said as they meandered back towards the hotel.<p>

"So it the four of you?" Harry asked.

"Oui, Sami, she ees my closest friends, Luke is my oldest friend and Jean Claude became a much closer friend after what 'appened wiz zat bastard last year, he stuck by me and really 'elped," Mikhail nodded.

"I'm glad you had friends there to help you through all that," Harry smiled squeezing Mikhail's hand.

"I do not want to let you go," Mikhail sighed as Harry's hotel came into view.

"Neither do I, but neither do I want to bore you to death through this meeting. Perhaps you family can join us for supper again? Tonight at seven? I will owl the location," Harry suggested.

"That is a much better parting," Mikhail grinned happily nodding. "I zink Papa wants to spend as much time wiz you as possible before you 'av to go back,"

"He is going to be become my father in law hopefully, its understandable," Harry shrugged.

"I like eet when you talk about ze future like zat," Mikhail murmured as he leant up on his toes to press a kiss to Harry's lips, making a noise of encouragement when Harry wrapped his arm around his waist and held him as he deepened the kiss.

"Alright Romeo, let him go and lets get going before we're late," Neville's laughter interrupted them making them part.

"Spoil sport," Harry pouted.

"Let him go and move your butt," Neville mock scolded.

"Don't want to," Harry pouted before interrupted Mikhail laughter at them by dropping him into a dip and kissing him deeply. He smirked when he lifted Mikhail back upright and steadied him when he swayed slightly.

"Mon Dieu!" Mikhail breathed gripping onto Harry's shoulder.

"I'll see you tonight," Harry said softly pressing another kiss to his lips.

"Ah ha," Mikhail nodded absently.

"Are you going to be ok apparating back?" Harry asked slightly amused.

"Don't be so…smug Henri!" Mikhail sniffed hit Harry's chest as he pulled himself together.

"See you tonight," Harry smirked pecking him once more. "And please wear this tonight," He slipped a chain around Mikhail's neck before stepping away.

"Henri! How did you…"

"I saw you looking at it," Harry shrugged. Mikhail stared at him and then looked back down at the gorgeous emerald tear drop on a slightly thick silver chain that he had seen Mikhail eyeing in one of the shops that they had wandered into.

"Merci," Mikhail breathed out shaking his head.

"I told you anything you wanted. Now go, before I'm late, I will see you tonight," Harry smiled kissing him once more, soft and light but lingering.

"You're so screwed," Neville patted Harry's back after they watched Mikhail aparate out.

"But so happily screwed," Harry laughed throwing his arm around Neville's shoulder. "Ready to go and mess with Dumbledore's head a little more?"

"Oh am I!" Neville grinned viciously.

* * *

><p>"Good evening," Mikhail smiled wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and pressing a kiss to his lips.<p>

"Good evening," Harry asked brushing a lock of hair behind Mikhail's ear, his fingers trailing down to brush over the chain and then down to the emerald around Mikhail's neck. "You like it?"

"I love it Henri! But zen you apparently saw zat when we were shopping, 'ow you managed to buy eet wizout me seeing I do not know, but I love eet," Mikhail smiled wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's cheek.

"It's a beautiful gift," Leon's amused voice made Harry remember that Mikhail had not been alone when Harry and Neville had aparated in before he had jumped on Harry. Coughing he smiled embarrassed.

"Hello," He smiled weakly holding out his hand.

"Its good to see you again," Leon smiled warmly shaking his hand.

"Neville," Lucius nodded shaking Neville's hand who was looking as amused as Leon.

"Lucius, its good to see you," Neville nodded.

"Draco and Narcissa had tickets to a show, they apologised for not being able to make it to supper," Lucius said as he took Harry's hand.

"It was a little short notice to make the offer," Harry shook his head in understanding.

"How waz your afternoon?" Mikhail asked softly brushing his fingers down Harry's cheek.

"It was ok, headache inducing, its good to see you tonight," Harry closed his eyes as pressed their foreheads together.

"I knew zere waz something," Mikhail frowned burrowing his fingers into Harry's hair and scraping gently through it soothingly.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Harry assured him squeezed his waist.

"Come, lets sit down," Neville motioned into the restaurant. "We have our table ready,"

"I'm ok," Harry assured Mikhail kissing him before leading him into the restaurant.

"Were you at the bank long?" Leon asked concerned as they took their seats and the three Malfoy's watched Harry and Neville both take deep drinks from their wine glasses almost simultaneously.

"We only got out forty minutes ago, that's why we were running late I'm afraid," Neville groaned as he sank a little into his seat.

"You both look tired," Lucius said, actually looking between them concerned.

"It was a long meeting, we had a lot of details to go through," Harry huffed.

"Dumbledore?" Mikhail asked concerned linking his fingers with Harry's.

"Oh yes," Harry groaned.

"I am disliking zis man more and more," Mikhail scowled.

"Join the club," Neville nodded.

"You have both been quite busy today it would seem then," Leon looked between the two of them.

"Yes, and I am starved!" Harry groaned when he saw the waiter coming over to them.

"Goblins are harsh task masters," Neville assured Mikhail who was looking concerned still.

"Mikhail, and Lucius and Draco were telling me that you are a parseltongue Harry," Leon said as soon as the waiter walked away.

"Yes," Harry nodded looking at the man cautiously.

"I find it a fascinating talent, did you know I have been writing a book on the founders for the last ten years, I have been doing a lot of research into them. I would love to get to speak to you about what the talent is actually like how it works," Leon said, a spark of intellectual fascination in his eyes.

"Sure, that would be interesting. Do you have anything on where the talent came from?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have some yes, some of it is obvious rubbish but quite interesting in their own rights. Have you yourself looked into it?" Leon asked. They paused when the waiter brought their meals before Harry answered.

"I have done some research into it, though mainly as the fact that it is a bloodline inheritance that has been passed on through a curse," Harry shrugged digging happily into his food while trying his best to maintain his manners. It would seem that any manners himself and Neville slipped up on the Malfoys let slip considering their afternoon.

"What conclusions did you reach?" Leon asked once Harry and Neville had inhaled enough to sate their immediate hunger.

"I mainly researched if it would last, I didn't want to buy a dangerous snake only for my gift to disappear, and I also was curious as to whether it would be passed on through my bloodline," Harry watched amused as the Malfoys perked up, this clearly not having occurred to them before.

"And?" Lucius asked, losing all masks of nonchalance and leaning forwards like an eager school boy listening to his favourite story.

"It would seem that nine generations back the Potter line mixed with a second generation of the Slytherin line, when Voldemort attacked me and the curse backfired it caused a mingling of our magic for a second held in suspension together. Voldemort's magic triggered my own Parseltongue abilities which were a small potential in my blood. The ability is mines so it won't fade and should be passed down my line as a bloodline inheritance," Harry explained.

"The Potters married into the Slytherin line?" Lucius asked shocked.

"Yup,"

"Zo our children would also be parseltongues?" Mikhail asked thoughtfully.

"I…" Harry coughed as his face flushed when his mind jumped to images of Mikhail pregnant with his child. "Yes they would be,"

"Mikhail, perhaps you should watch what you say, you would not want to give you're intended a heart attack before you can get him to the bonding alter," Leon said, clearly highly amused.

"What?" Mikhail frowned looking confusedly between his father and Harry.

"I was right, Malfoys are evil," Harry groaned covering his face as Leon started laughing, Lucius smothering his behind his napkin.

"What?" Mikhail demanded. The dark red that deliciously stained Mikhail's cheeks were worth the embarrassment he himself was feeling.

"So Neville, your words indicate that you also have business here in Paris?" Lucius asked taking pity on Harry.

"Yes, I'm trying to gain my own Lordship," Neville smiled.

"You are not waiting the year till it would be yours anyway?" Leon frowned a little.

"I fear that if I wait that year my Grandmother will sink her claws into the regency and I will not see Lordship until her deathbed is cold," Neville scowled.

"There have been some concern among the Wizengamot that you would not be receiving your rightful claim next year, the same with Harry," Lucius admitted.

"Plus we're going to be more of a force to be reckoned with if we both have our Lordships," Neville added nodding to Harry who raised his glass in toast.

"I believe the next year is going to be very interesting," Lucius hummed raising his own glass.

* * *

><p>"You will be busy all day?" Mikhail whined as he clung to Harry's arm, the pout on his face making Harry want to call all the meetings off. But he knew that if he was to give the future to Mikhail that he had promised him and the Malfoys, and the future he had promised himself he would provide his future husband, it was needed.<p>

"I am sorry, there is no way around it, we're both going to be in meetings literally all day, I'm seeing about seven different people tomorrow," Harry shook his head.

"I do not want to go a day wizout seeing you while I can Henri!" Mikhail cried out, tugging on Harry's lapels.

"I will have more time on Friday to spend with you though, you will have me nearly all day then, perhaps we can do something special," Harry suggested twirling a lock of Mikhail's hair round his finger.

"Fine," Mikhail huffed, turning his head to try and hide his disappointment.

"Hey, don't lets part like this tonight, I promise, there will not be many days like tomorrow, I will make sure of it," Harry promised raising Mikhail's chin with his finger.

"I'm zorry Henir, I just…eets…I want to spend my time wiz you," Mikhail sighed, humming contentedly when Harry hugged him close.

"And you think I would rather be spending my time with stuffy old men and Goblins than with you? Never. But it needs to be done if I am to give us a future," Harry assured Mikhail.

"I will zee you Friday?" Mikhail asked.

"I will collect you for breakfast?" Harry smiled kissing Mikhail's cheek softly, moving down till he could capture his lips.

"I will wait and long for you till zen," Mikhail nodded. He went to step away but turned and threw his arms around Harry's neck kissing him deeply. "Zo you do not forget about me till Friday," He said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"That is definitely not happening now!" Harry laughed breathlessly.

* * *

><p>"Mikhail, will you stop sulking, please it is only a day!" Leon groaned putting his book down and glaring at his son.<p>

"And we only have five weeks until Henri ees back at 'ogwarts and I only get to zee 'im on ze weekends zat 'e can get 'ere!" Mikhail snapped throwing himself onto the sofa.

"I'm sure Harry will try and get every weekend he can," Narcissa assured her nephew.

"He's besotted with you, its amusing,"

"And why eez eet zo amusing?!" Mikhail glared at his cousin who blinked.

"Potter…Harry has never shown any really interest in anyone before. The only one was Cho Chang and really that was more respect for her than anything else I think, I mean they had one date. Everyone wondered if he was going to turn out to be a lone wolf sort of thing, and really no one was shocked considering Granger and Weasley wouldn't really let anyone that close to Harry that they didn't approve of first, namely anyone not called Ginny Weasley. But he didn't show any interest, till you. He looks at you like you personally hung the stars and moon by hand cousin, you have nothing to worry about," Draco rolled his eyes towards the end.

"I just…'e ees so kind and 'andsom and funny and charming and we talk for 'ours and 'ours and never get bored, I just want to be wiz him as much as I can," Mikhail sighed.

"Of course you do Mikhail, Lucius and I were like that, your Mammon and Papa were. You have found the person you click with, we all understand," Narcissa assured him.

"Eet ees silly, I 'ave only known 'im a few days and I am missing 'im already! Ze time we are parted for school ees going to be hell!" Mikhail admitted.

"Oh son, you will manage, and I do not think it will be that long anyway before he is making his request for your bonding," Leon shook his head tugging his son against his side.

"I is sorry Master, but I is being asked to bring this!" The House elf that broke their soft conversation an hour later squeaked as she held out a letter to Mikhail. Frowning confused he took and opened the letter before gasping excitedly.

"Henri ees 'ere, on ze beach! May I go Papa?!" Mikhail looked at his father pleadingly.

"Only if I escort you down and speak to Harry first," Leon sighed after a few moments. Mikhail squealed excitedly hugging his father and then tugging him to his feet.

Both the Malfoy men gasped when they got halfway down the steps that led to their beach and saw what Harry had done. A white blanket had been laid out on the beach, almost glowing in the moonlight and the light of the dozens of candles Harry had set out around it. Standing in front of it clearly waiting was Harry. When they reached him both men could see he looked tired, but a smiled softly when he saw Mikhail, bowing his head politely to Leon, not looking at all surprised to see him there.

"I understand that this is pushing the boundaries of your lenience for allowing myself and Mikhail freedom to be unchaperoned, but it has been a long day and I have missed him greatly, I hoped that we would be able to spend at least an hour with each other today," Harry said as soon as he met them coming off the steps. Leon searched the young man's face, carefully open and allowing his inspection.

"You have two hours before Mikhail needs to be back at the house, I shall allow this meeting to be unchaperoned because I trust you both," Leon nodded. "Enjoy your time together," He added softly, kissing Mikhail on the cheek before turning and making his way back up the steps.

"I have missed you today Mon petit ami," Harry said taking a white rose from behind his back and holding it out to Mikhail who gasped happily.

"Merci Henri, I 'ave missed you as well, zo much," He sighed going eagerly into the embrace Harry pulled him into, just content to be held and offer the warmth and comfort that Harry clearly needed. Neither of them saw or felt Leon's eyes watching them for a few moments longer with a soft, happy smile on his face before he turned and carried on up the stairs. He had wished that Mikhail would be older when he was courted, but he could not wish this away when his son had someone who clearly doted on him, and whom he felt so much for already in return.

"I'm sorry to turn up so late in the evening," Harry apologised pulling back a little.

"Non, I am glad to get to zee you zis evening, and zis ees beautiful Henri!" Mikhail shook his head looking around the area.

"I wanted to do something special for you," Harry smiled shyly taking Mikhail's hand and leading him to the blanket. They both toed off their shoes on the edge, Harry groaning a little when he saw that Mikhail was barefoot, he was even sexier like that!

Once they were in the centre, the candles parted and then reforming to let them safely passed, Harry drew Mikhail to him and leant down for a long, much needed kiss that spoke of the separation that they had both felt that day.

Eventually they settled on the blanket, Mikhail laughing when Harry produced a picnic basket.

"Its not much, its way passed supper, but I thought some fruit and white wine while we sit will be nice," Harry shrugged.

"Eet ees perfect!" Mikhail assured him kissing his neck. Harry groaned at the innocently arousing action and busied himself setting out their things. Mikhail hummed contentedly wriggling his toes as he felt the heating charms sinking into his skin while the wine warmed him from the inside. Harry smiled as he pressed another blackcurrant to his lips before leaning so he was hovering over where Mikhail was lying on the blanket. The kiss surprised Mikhail, Harry's tongue seriously licking into his mouth and then chasing the taste of the fruit and wine thoroughly.

"Zis ees a perfect night Henri, I missed you so much today," Mikhail sighed happily linking their fingers together with one hand while he carried on running his fingers through Harry's hair were his head was pillowed on Mikhail's stomach.

"I missed you as well, ridiculously so. Neville practically through me out of our rooms this evening before I had even finished packing everything," Harry snickered raising their hands to kiss the back of Mikhail's even as he refused to open his eyes, enjoying the presence of Mikhail on his tired body.

"You are working zo 'ard, I wish I could take zome of eet from your shoulders," Mikhail frowned a little.

"This, just being with you makes it much easier to cope with, and knowing that I have someone to fight for to get all this to fall into place makes it easier as well. I'm going to bring enough trouble to your life, Dumbledore is definitely going to kick up some sort of a fuss about us, the least I can do is make sure that our future is secure," Harry admitted softly.

"I am 'appy just wiz you, I zink Henri that you could take me to ze muggle world and make me live wizout magic, and I would ztill be content," Mikhail shook his head.

"And yet I want to give you the world and everything in it," Mikhail gulped when fiery green eyes opened and met his, his older intended spinning and crawling up his body like the predator Mikhail suddenly realised he was. For all his kindness and warmth Harry had power and a danger lingering under his skin that excited Mikhail even more, his arms already reaching up beseechingly to accept Harry and the kiss he pressed to his needy lips. "I would clothe you in silk…drape you in jewels…feed you the finest meals…house you in castles and mansions…" Harry murmured between kisses.

"Just you…just want you Henri…" Mikhail whimpered as the kisses lit his body on fire.

"You have me, and you always will," Harry said seriously, pulling back to rest their foreheads together before it could get out of hand.

"I will 'old you to zat Henri!" Mikhail smiled tracing Harry's features as he caught his breath.

"Good," Harry nodded kissing him softly again. He dropped onto the blanket and held his arm out in invitation, Mikhail quickly wriggling until he was tucked against Harry's side.

* * *

><p>"Will I still see you for breakfast?" Mikhail asked, trying to prolong their time, even as they stood at his front door, knowing his father was likely on the other side waiting.<p>

"Yes, though I am tired, would it be ok if I collect you at 0900?" Harry asked.

"Per'aps…" Mikhail started to say before stopping biting his lip.

"Yes?" Harry smiled hugging him a little tighter.

"Why do we not 'ave breakfast 'ere, my family will all be 'ere but you can bring Neville, and maybe we could spend ze day in ze gardens or on ze beach? You need to relax and walking around zomewhere will not do that," Mikhail suggested.

"That sounds like a lovely day. so 0900 tomorrow?" Harry answered.

"0900," Mikhail nodded happily leaning up to steal one more kiss.

"Mikhail put the boy down and let him go home to sleep before I am scraping him off the front step. You will see him tomorrow!" Leon's teasing voice broke them apart, Harry stepping back grinning guiltily.

"I will see you tomorrow, thank you again for your trust," Harry bowed slightly, and with one last kisses apparated out.

"Papa!" Mikhail glared as soon as Harry was gone.

"Its my job to embarrass you at least a little during this. You should ask Lucius what I did to him when he was courting Narcissa," Leon snickered pulling his son inside and closing the door. "I'm glad you had a good evening," He added softly seeing the smile Mikhail wasn't able to stop.

"Merci for trusting us. I love you,"

"And I you. I am glad you're happy," Leon pulled Mikhail into a tight hug saying everything he couldn't put into words.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N For the sakes of this story Lucius was not the one that gave Ginny the diary in the Chamber of Secrets, normally I can talk my way out of that one, but for the sakes of this story it just does not fit with the Malfoys I want to write. Also I have decided that Voldemort was killed in the fight at the Ministry in book 5, there may be mention to it in the story. Also Lucius was not present during the battle. **

**Chapter Five **

'Henri,' Mikhail reached out with a wide smile as Neville and Harry reached the table the Malfoy family were seated at on the balcony. His smile got wider when Harry bent down to brush a gentle kiss over his lips in greeting. 'You are still looking tired,' He said concerned.

'I am fine, yesterday was just a long day,' Harry shook his head.

'Was it at least worth the headache it seems to have given you?' Narcissa asked gently as Harry and Neville sat down, Harry smiling as Mikhail claimed his hand and linked their fingers together. He ran his thumb gently over the top of soft knuckles as he nodded his thanks to Draco who handed him a cup of tea.

'It was eventually. My estates are in more than a little of a mess, as were my business. Right now we are having to comb through twenty years of paperwork and records with a fine toothed comb,' Harry huffed.

'Twenty?' Leon frowned.

'It appears my father was not very good with managing the estates himself, and then when he and my mother went into hiding, they handed over the running of everything to Dumbledore,' Harry winced.

'Did they...'

'Enough talk of zat until after breakfast, Henri and Neville need to relax, not too spend more time talking zis matter over,' Mikhail frowned as he started loaded Harry's plate up with food. 'And you need to eat somezing!'

'Yes dear,' Harry smiled happily leaning in to kiss Mikhail to make his small frown disappear.

'Mikhail is right, our apologies. So Harry, how many grandchildren can I expect?' Leon smirked as Mikhail made a wounded noise and Harry started choking, again.

'Papa!'

'Quite a few if I get my way,' Harry answered as he cleared his lungs.

'Henri! Do not answer!' Mikhail cried horrified.

'Harry has always wanted a big family, the current betting pool in Gryffindor is between 4-6,' Neville hummed.

'Don't you ztart!' Mikhail threatened pointing a finger at the Gryffindor before blinking and turning to Harry. 'I am not delivering eight babies Henri!'

'I do not want eight, three or four,' Harry laughed at the horrified expression on Mikhail's face.

'I have heard that some muggle raised gay wizards still look to muggle born women to carry their children,' Draco said before yelping when Harry kicked him underneath the table.

'Mikhail and I, and Leon and I, have already discussed that in so many words. I would never betray Mikhail like that, our children will be our children,' Harry said firmly.

'Just making sure myself,' Draco pouted. Harry however was focussed on gently brushing the hair from Mikhail's eyes, watching the relief replace the panic that had formed.

'I'm fairly sure that Harry would blood adopt before betraying his vows like that,' Neville added for his friend.

'I want children,' Mikhail shook his head.

'At least you would have the money to support that many children,' Narcissa added.

'Oh I plan on spoiling them rotten,' Harry grinned.

'And my cousin,' Draco snorted as Harry just grinned at him unrepentant. 'So, golden boy, how did your head end up floating in Hogsmeade when you were supposed to be in the castle?' Draco demanded. Harry blinked at him for a second before he and Neville burst out laughing.

'You have been trying to figure that out since third year?' Harry managed to ask.

'I dislike puzzles and riddles I can not figure out. How did you do it? And for that matter, how in Merlin's beard do you manage to sneak around the castle? The Slytherins have wagers going, from you having been in training with the Unspeakables since you were three, to you being a heir to one of the Founders and being able to manipulate the wards of the castle around yourself,' Draco groaned.

'With theories like that the truth is actually boring,' Harry laughed settling his arm along the back of Mikhail's chair as he teased his cousin.

'I don't care, I just want to know,' Draco pouted.

'As for how I got into Hogsmeade, I know tunnels leading out of Hogwarts, one comes out in the middle of Honeydukes cellar, another into the Shrieking Shack. How I get around without getting caught, mostly, is I have an old family heirloom, an invisibility cloak,' Harry grinned as Draco blinked at him before face palming.

'None of us thought of an invisibility cloak,' Draco grumbled.

'Want to know something as interesting?' Neville offered leaning into Draco conspiratorial.

'Go on,' DRaco grinned.

'Harry also knows where the kitchens are,'

'How is hat possible? Even the teachers do not know!' Narcissa demanded eagerly.

'I will show you both come September do not worry. I know pretty much every inch of the castle to be honest,' Harry smirked mischievously.

'Tell uz of zome of your adventures Henri, Draco haz told uz bits,' Mikhail requested. The hopeful look on his face Harry was sure he would never be able to refuse, especially as his younger intended had no idea what he was doing to Harry's system. Shaking his head ruefully he scanned his mind for some of his tamer adventures to entertain Mikhail and the other Malfoys.

* * *

><p>Harry and Neville had just finished narrating one of their adventures when a large, familiar owl hooted as it swooped down to land on Neville's shoulder. The Malfoys all noted how the two tensed, harry leaning forwards slightly where he had been relaxed back against his seat.<p>

Neville plucked the letter quickly from and owl and scanned it over before sighing and passing it o Harry.

'Damn it!' Harry cursed.

'That man does not give up!' Neville grumbled.

'It might be time to call in a couple of favours,' Harry sighed scanning through the letter again.

'Kingsley?' Neville suggested.

'I think so, we need to wrap this up in some legal matters a little longer,' Harry nodded.

'Is everything ok?' Leon asked concerned.

'Our apologies, just a small hiccup in our plans,' Harry grimaced.

'Is there anything that we could do aid you?' Lucius asked. Harry looked at him considering before shaking his head.

'I do not wish to cause you any problems,'

'You are to be family, a blind and deaf man could easily see that. In this family priority is always first and foremost to each other. If you need help then it is no problem at all. You do not need to do this by yourselves,' Narcissa said firmly.

'I have years of political experience, anything you need or want to know, you just need to ask,' Lucius nodded. Mikhail squeezed his hand as he smiled softly at him.

'Thank you, I will take you up on that,' Harry nodded.

'Is everything ok for this matter?' Leon asked concerned.

'Yes, this is just a forewarning from Luna, we will start putting things into place tomorrow,' Neville shrugged.

'Lovegood?' Draco frowned.

'Yup, she is keeping an eye on things for us,' Harry grinned at Neville who chortled, clearly some in joke passing between them.

'So...you are working to put all of your estates into order?' Lucius asked after a few moments.

'Uncle! You can not 'elp yourself,' Mikhail shook his head amused.

'My brother is one of those boring people who actually enjoy talking politics and business,' Leon grinned amused.

'Ok, true or false, you know the secret of the Shrieking Shack?' Draco asked leaning forwards.

'True,' Harry laughed.

'Are you going to tell us?' Draco pouted.

'What is the information worth to you?' Harry smirked.

'Very Slytherin Harry, very Slytherin,' Narcissa laughed.

'Actually I do have a question for you Narcissa,' Harry hummed thoughtfully wrapping his arm around Mikhail as he snuggled into his side now that they had all finished their breakfast.

'Of course,' Narcissa perked up interested.

'Are you up to date on the rules regarding animal and magical beast kills and the ownership rights of the person that killed it,' Harry paused dramatically as Neville leant back to enjoy the expression on the faces of the Malfoys. 'And would you be able to help me in harvesting and selling Basilisk parts,'

Sure enough all five Malfoys choked before spluttering nearly as one.

'Basilisk? How big?!'

'About twenty feet, maybe twenty five,' Harry hummed thoughtfully.

'You killed a twenty five foot Basilisk?!' Leon was actually gawping at Harry, all Malfoy decorum lost.

'When I was twelve,' Harry nodded.

'In the Chamber of Secrets,' Neville added helpfully setting into place another round of choking and spluttering.

'You know where the Chamber of Secrets is? It actually exists?!' Leon fired out excitedly.

'Henri, I zink my Papa just fell in love wiz you,' Mikhail laughed. 'You really fought a Basilisk at douze?' Mikhail frowned slightly.

'Yup, one of my Dumbledore assisted adventures,' Harry rolled his eyes.

'Ow did you survive?' Mikhail breathed shaking his head.

'With my normal skill of sheer dumb luck to be honest, and a lot of help from Fawkes Dumbledore's phoenix,'

'What happened? Can you tell us the story?' Draco asked softly. 'I always wondered what had actually happened with that whole thing, Dumbledore dropped hints of course that it was something to do with you but he completely sealed shut any rumours of the fact that it was actually the Chamber of Secrets and what the beast was,'

'It was connected to Voldemort,' Harry said softly looking around the table. So far all of them had managed to avoid bringing up the main bone of contention between them and he was not willing to risk the peace and growing relationship that they had built.

'That man was mad and power hungry, too much for even a very Slytherin Malfoy to stomach,' Lucius grimaced.

'If you could even call him a man,' Narcissa sneered. Harry considered before nodding and telling them the story of the Chamber of Secrets. As he told of his battle with the Basilisk, trying to smooth over it a little bit Mikhail's fingers started to bite deeper into his arm, and his worry was clear in his eyes.

'Henri...' He breathed out when Harry finally finished. He gripped Harry's sleeve and tugged up his sleeve to reveal the round and puckered scar that had been left from the fang that had gone through his arm, even with Fawkes' tears. 'I forbid anymore of zese adventures, you are to be boring and not turn me grey early! Mon dieu, wait till Grand-Pere 'ears about zis!' Mikhail shook his head.

'Grand-pere? There is another Malfoy to meet?' Harry groaned pathetically breaking the stunned tension that had built around his story.

'Oui,' Mikhail grinned evilly.

'And Mikhail is the baby of the family,' Draco chortled.

'Mon dieu,' Harry huffed slumping down into his seat.

'I told you you do not make life easy for yourself,' Neville laughed patting Harry commiserating on the back.

''E will likely want to meet you before ze end of ze zummer,' Mikhail kissed Harry's cheek sweetly.

'You are lucky you are more than worth all these intimidating relatives around you,' Harry sighed before smiling softly.

'Oh dear Merlin I feel sick,' Draco laughed.

* * *

><p>'Henri?' Mikhail asked softly as they walked around the garden, they had finally escaped the others, Harry leaving Neville in the more than capable hands of Draco, though he had received a glare for his nudge towards the blonde. The two of them were walking hand in hand through the beautiful gardens that were on Leon's manor. Mikhail had been quiet and thoughtful so Harry had just waited for the blonde to speak merely enjoying his presence.<p>

'Oui?' Harry smiled turning his attention back onto Mikhail.

'Once we are...if we are married, where do you plan on uz living?' Mikhail asked softly not meeting Harry's eyes.

'_When_ we are married, I had not really thought about it. Where ever we want to. Due to my estates and businesses in Britain we will have to spend a couple of months a year there, but aside from that I have no real ties there. Why is there somewhere you would like?' Harry stopped and turned to face Mikhail toying with one of the loose golden curls he loved.

'You will be my 'usband and lord, what you...'

'Mikhail,' Harry stopped him firmly tugging gently on the curl to make him look a him. 'Do you really think that I would decide where we live and just expect you to be happy with it?' Harry asked firmly.

'Non...I do not know. You are from Britain, Neville is zere, you may want to live zere,' Mikhail sighed shrugging.

'Mikhail we are wizards, portkeys, apparating, floo means I will be able to stay in contact with my friends no problem. I don't have any real ties to that country or strong desire to stay there. If you wanted to live in a different country every month then I would buy you as big a manor as you want in every country,' Harry grinned. 'As it is, perhaps, a manor here?' He suggested wrapping his arms around Mikhail's waist.

'Would you be 'appy 'ere?' Mikhail asked combing his fingers through Harry's inky black hair causing emerald green eyes to flicker shut.

'Where ever you are, I will be happy. As it is I love this country, and this area. I would love to raise a family here,' Harry smiled.

'Merci Henri,' Mikhail breathed out raising himself onto his toes to seal their lips together as a weight lifted from his heart.

* * *

><p>The teasing they received when Harry returned Mikhail to their others with stubble rash burn was worth the kisses and time he had got to have with Mikhail. Seeing that delicious blush on his intended's pale cheeks was also well worth it.<p>

Mikhail smiled softly at Harry as they sat down on a bench in the small garden area that the others had moved to. It was a lovely space, surrounded by white rose bushes there was a small area of benches and swings in painted white. The smell alone was beautiful and something that made Harry think of Mikhail. Roses and the salty freshness of the sea.

He shifted comfortably when Mikhail snuggled into his side, moving almost on instinct to lift his arm and wrap it around Mikhail's shoulders to allow the smaller body closer to his.

'Alright enough, what were you speaking about?' Mikhail scolded as they were teased.

'Neville was just telling us a few more of Harry's adventures actually,' Leon raised an eyebrow at the dark haired man who gulped and in turn glared at Neville.

'You broke Sirius out of Hogwarts and helped him escape right under the Minister of Magics nose?' Narcissa sked with a smile.

'On the back of a Hippogryff?!' Draco added.

'Henri?!' Mikhail turned around to look at Harry who grimaced and tried to smile at him.

'Yes,' He admitted.

'Under ze Ministries noze?' Mikhail gawped.

'Yes,'

'On a Hippogryff?'

'Yes,'

'You do realize eef you do anyzing like zat once we are married, when you do zings like zat, I will make your life 'ell!' Mikhail groaned.

'Yes sir,' Harry grinned dipping down to quickly kiss Mikhail.

'Finally someone who will be able to keep you under control!' Neville laughed. 'I hope you know that myself and the rest of Harry's friends are relying on you Mikhail,'

'I shall take zat zeriously,' Mikhail nodded but his eyes were glittering, especially when Harry threw the biscuit he had just picked up to eat at him.

'You have your work cut out for you cousin,' Draco snorted, before blinking when a ginger nut bounced off of his head.

* * *

><p>'Why don't you meet us for supper? We shouldn't be too long in our meeting but the likelihood is that it could over run,' Harry said as he and Neville stood ready to apparate out later in the afternoon.<p>

'We will pay for this meal, you will get fed up paying for us,' Leon said.

'We don't mind, and you are the ones that keep providing breakfast and lunch for us,' Neville shook his head.

'You work too 'ard Henri,' Mikhail huffed.

'It will be worth it,' Harry smiled curling one of Mikhail's golden locks around his finger.

'Worth eet?' Mikhail tilted his head.

'Getting everything into place for our future,' Harry smirked leaning forwards to kiss Mikhail slowly and deeply.

'Honestly Potter, if you carry on kissing my cousin without ensuring that you shave properly he's going to end up spending a small fortune in potions to sooth that rash!' Draco drawled from where the others were standing a little away from them allowing a little privacy.

'I'm sorry Mikhail, I should have been more careful and made sure I shaved,' Harry frowned a little rubbing his thumb over Mikhail's jaw line that was indeed a little red.

'Henri,' Mikhail tutted reaching up to twine his fingers through Harry's hair and tugged him down into a kiss before moving to whisper into his ear. 'I quite like ze feeling of your stubble when we sucer la poire...and after I love ze feeling, ze burn knowing 'ow I got eet,'

'You're going to kill me,' Harry sighed tightening his arms around his blond minx's waist and breathed in the scent he could not get enough of.

'I'm going to have to prise you apart I'm afraid, we can not be late for this meeting, especially if we want to make it in time for supper,' Neville said gently noticing the look on his friend's face. Harry nodded and gently kissed Mikhail one last time before he made his way around the the other Malfoys to say goodbye before he and Neville apparated out.

* * *

><p>'Harry, may I make a suggestion?' Harry looked up from where he had been rubbing his eyes tiredly to Neville who was looking thoughtfully at him. It had been another very long day of meetings and he was not in a good mood considering over the last few days this had been common place. meaning he wasn't getting as long as he wanted with Mikhail, but today had been terrible, he had seen his blonde intend for breakfast and then he had been locked up in meetings the rest of the day.<p>

'Nev?' Harry blinked over at him confused at his tone.

'I saw your face when you were with Mikhail. Harry, you are...I have not seen you happier. Perhaps...'

'Nev you are my closet friend, my brother, you can say anything to me,' Harry frowned.

'It is nothing bad. Just a suggestion, perhaps while we are here you should look into your family heirlooms to find one to gift to Mikhail,'

'That is a serious declaration, do you think it is too soon?' Harry worried his lip and leant back as Neville brought up the matter he had been considering.

'It has been two weeks Harry, and it really doesn't need a seer to see where this is heading. A serious declaration of intent would impress Leon and the others not the mention I am fairly sure that you would make Mikhail exceedingly happy,' Neville smiled and the grin that crept over Harry's face.

* * *

><p>'I should not have opened my big mouth!' Neville groaned dropping onto his back in the middle of all the items surrounding them.<p>

'Shut up and help you oaf!' Harry groaned himself.

'This is what you get when you try to pick through eight to nine hundred years of family heirlooms from two ridiculously wealthy old families,' Neville huffed kicking out to try and pat away Harry as he tried to hit his leg.

'Perhaps none of these are really suitable, perhaps...'

'Harry!' Neville groaned thrashing a little on the floor in pure frustration.

'Its just perhaps not a ring maybe a watch...or this cup!' Harry held up a truly hideous cup that had Neville burst out laughing.

'Oh dear Merlin Harry, no!' Neville waved his wand and sent everything around them, a fair amount, to the sides of the room except ree items that Harry had returned to more than any of the others.

'Nev...' Harry frowned at the three of them.

'Harry you need to choose one of these!' Neville said firmly, trying desperately not to cave when large puppy dog eyes turned to him. 'Do not make me floo Fleur!'

* * *

><p>Mikhail's smile was beautiful as he stepped towards Harry. The dark haired Lord felt all the nerves that he had been feeling swept away and leant down to steal the kiss that he had been longing for since their last one.<p>

'Henri?' Mikhail frowned stroking a finger of Harry's brown.

'I'm fine,' Harry shook his head.

'Zere ees zomething wrong,' Mikhail shook his head.

'How do you know?' Harry asked curiously.

'I can zee eet!' Mikhail frowned at Harry scanning over his face.

'Its nothing bad I promise, I am just a little...nervous. I will tell you in a little bit, I promise,' Harry assured him even as a silly grin crept over his lips at the knowledge that Mikhail could so easily see through the facade that had been able to fool Dumbledore for so long.

'Promise?' Mikhail pushed.

'I promise,' Harry stole one more kiss before reaching out to shake Leon's hand as he came over.

'Harry, how was your afternoon?' Leon smiled.

'Long and painful,' Neville grumbled as he started his making his way to their table before laughing when Harry shot a stinging hex at him.

'Erm...' Lucius looked between the two of them.

'Ignore him, he thinks he's amusing,' Harry sniffed tilting his nose up in a perfect imitation of Draco. He grinned when Draco snorted as he sat down, while Mikhail burst out laughing at the sight.

'I take it you had much fun at your meeting,' Leon raised an eye brow amused as he watched Harry seating Mikhail before sitting down himself.

'Ugh, it was interesting to say the least,' Harry huffed.

'Papa! Talk at ze table!' Mikhail huffed.

'Mikhail I am curious, they have been in meetings all day,' Leon pouted a little at his son.

'Its ok, I don't mind, I actually have a small favour to ask Lucius,' Harry smiled talking Mikhail's hand and kissing the back of it. Sighing exasperated Mikhail shook his head and poured harry a glass of wine with his free hand as he watched his uncle perking up.

'Of course,' Lucius nodded.

'Do you have any contacts within the Daily Prophet and the media department of the Ministry? We have most of our plans into place now and all the paper work ready to go. But we need to take control of the media and get ahead of anything that Dumbledore will do to try and discredit us,' Neville asked.

'Of course, I will send out owls to them straight away to get them ready for when you are. Do you mind me asking what sort of plans you have for Dumbledore?' Lucius asked looking between the two of them.

'Well we're well aware of the fact that even with my...exaulted title as Defeater-of-You-Know-Who, we are battling against the powerful, kind and all knowing image that Dumbledore presents. So our best way to get ahead of this will be to leak things that will discredit him, get there first,' Harry explained.

'We were actually thinking about starting to leak things now, so that by the time we are ready to make our move and seize control of our Lordships his position will already be weakened,' Neville hummed taking a good sip of wine himself and nodding as the waiter approached their table with their starters.

'By the time we make our moves it will be too late for him to realise the extent of our plans,' Harry smirked.

'What information could you 'ave zat would discredit 'im zo much?' Mikhail asked curiously, ignoring his own rules. Harry smiled as Mikhail automatically placed the tomatoes he didn't like onto Harry's plate.

'Well we have the fact that he used to practice dark magic,' Neville said making Harry snicker. And Neville called him the drama queen, he wanted to get the full shock value for these revelations as well.

'What? He practiced Dark Magic? After all that rubbish he has pushed through the Wizengamot about how Dark Magic is evil?!' Leon spluttered.

'And he tried to gain control and immortality by looking for the Deathly Hallows,' Harry took his cue.

'Ze Deathly 'Allows, from ze children's ztory?' Mikhail frowned.

'Mm hm, he believed that they were true,' Harry nodded before holding his fork out to Mikhail for him to try a little of his starter.

'Plus he was involved in the death of his sister, he could have been the one that killed her,' Neville smirked as all five Malfoys blinked at him completely stunned.

'He had a sister?' Draco gasped.

'He was involved in her death?' Lucius added.

'Yes, that information we got from Aberforth,' Harry nodded.

'His brother?' Narcissa gasped.

'Not to mention the fact that Grindelwald was his lover,' Neville started laughing as all Malfoy decorum was lost as they openly gawped at him.

'You have proof?!' Lucius demanded, his eyes gleaming as he realised the political bomb they were holding in their hands and asking his help to release.

'Again we heard it all from Aberforth, though of course we know that his reputation is less than stellar,' Neville sighed. Indulging his friend Harry waited until Lucius looked a little disappointed before finishing.

'All thanks to Dumbledore, which is why he quite happily provided us with the love letters between the two he stole, as well as letters that incriminate Dumbledore in Grindelwald's plots,'

'Holy fucking Merlin,' Draco breathed out.

'Draco!' Narcissa scolded, but the expression on her face said that she was thinking exactly the same thing.

'Do you think that will help us in discrediting him?' Harry smirked at Lucius and received one in return.

'Most definitely!'

* * *

><p>The rest of the meal was spent discussing the finer details of the information that Harry and Neville had on Dumbledore, and the plans that they had in using it. Lucius was almost giddy by the time they had finished the meal, and the Slytherins were looking at the two of them with a whole new respect.<p>

Lucius was planning to write letters and owl them to his contacts as soon as he got back t the house, most of the letters mostly written out in his head. Harry was a little disturbed by the dreamy look on Lucius' face, Narcissa looking at her husband with fond amusement.

Harry glanced to Neville who nodded encouragingly at him. Turning back to Leon he straightened his robes.

'I would like to escort Mikhail home and speak for you if you don't mind Leon?' Harry requested making Mikhail look at him sharply. Leon appeared to be trying to drill into his mind with his stare.

'Of course I don't mind,' Leon nodded.

'Henri?' Mikhail asked taking his hand.

'You'll find out in a minute,' Harry managed to smile but it was decidedly nervous. Mikhail looked at him nervously himself but nodded and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist for him to apparate them out.

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco discretely disappeared into the house while Leon led Harry and Mikhail into the living room. Mikhail kept a tight hold on Harry's hand looking nervously at him, and even Leon was looking a little concerned. Harry tugged Mikhail back underneath his arm to try and show him that he had nothing to worry about, before taking a deep breath and meeting Leon's eyes.

'I know that it has only been two weeks since I started courting Mikhail, hut during that time I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I am falling in love with your son, and I know I want to be with him. I'm working as hard as i am to try and ensure our future is the best I can supply for us. I would like to show my feelings and intention towards Mikhail with this,'

Mikhail gasped as he saw the crest on the box that Harry pulled from his pocket, his fingers going up to cover his lips as he looked up into Harry's green eyes to make sure that he was understanding properly. Harry was looking firmly at Mikhail now and so missed the soft smile Leon gave them.

'I would like to present you with a gift of my family history, as a declaration of my intention to make you a part of my family,' Harry smiled holding the box out to Mikhail, before adding slightly off of tradition. 'As soon as possible preferably,'

Mikhail laughed slightly stunned as he reached out slowly to take the box from Harry with trembling fingers. Looking up at Harry one last time he looked down as he pulled back to lid of the box and gasped delightedly at the ring sitting there.

'I hope you like it, I think I tortured Neville trying to pick the right gift for you. Merlin help me when it comes to choosing your engagement ring,' Harry said softly.

'Eet ees...eet ees beautiful Henri,' Mikhail breathed out reaching out to touch the fire opal set into a beautiful silver band engraved with an ivy pattern.

'It is a well given gift, and one that is well received,' Leon smiled happily, the joy on Mikhail's face and the glow in his eyes clear to see.

Harry took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Mikhail's right index finger. Remembering is reading he took a step back and bowed before placing a kiss over the ring and then on Mikhail's hand.

'I shall allow you half an hour. I shall see you tomorrow Harry,' Leon squeezed Harry's shoulder and brushed his fingers over his son's cheek with a warm smile before leaving the room.

'Henri!' Mikhail threw himself into Harry's arms as soon as Leon left the room pressing kisses to Harry's face, lips, anywhere he could reach. Harry wrapped his arms around Mikhail's waist to steady him when he wrapped his legs around Harry waist.

Harry groaned when Mikhail's lips finally met his and stayed there in a deep kiss. He could not stop himself from tightening around Mikhail's smaller waist, one hand sliding underneath Mikhail's shirt brush over the bare skin there. The gasp received in response drove his lust higher and he could not stop himself from pressing Mikhail against a wall close by to them.

Mikhail arched into him, tightening his legs around Harry's waist, his fingers clenching in Harry's hair as his lips demanded even more from his intended, something was only too willing to provide.

Things could have easily gotten out of hand, lust was moving like fire through their veins and it was quite clear how much they wanted each other, but as he rocked against Mikhail he felt the flesh warmed metal of his ring on Mikhail's finger, and sense returned to him for long enough to pull away gasping from the temptation of Mikhail's lips and to rest his head on his shoulder.

'Henri?' Mikhail accept and voice were heavier with lust, the sound severely trying to Harry's resistance but he forced his hands to set Mikhail on his feet and he forced his legs a few steps back.

'Mikhail, I got carried away,' Harry said shakily.

'Henri, you...' Uncertainty shone in Mikhail's eyes, enough to have Harry stepping forwards again to cup Mikhail's face and press a heated but quick kiss there that said everything he was feeling.

'I would like nothing more than to be with you, to see what you look like in passion, to hear the noises you would make, to feel you naked against me, to be inside of you. But I would not dishonour you or your name like that,' Harry said firmly.

'Merci Henri...even eef I hate you a little right now,' Mikhail laughed as he lifted a trembling hand to his chest.

'I hate myself a little right now,' Harry huffed out a breath. 'But you are more than worth the wait. I should go before my half an hour is up,' Harry sighed.

'I shall see you tomorrow Henri,' Mikhail eased closer into a hug which Harry happily accepted, holding him closer. Both ignored the still burning demands of their bodies and simply sank into the warmth of the other.

'I will see you tomorrow,' Harry brushed the hair from Mikhail's eyes before kissing one last time and stepped away.

'Sweet dreams Henri,'

'Oh I am sure they will be,' Harry grinned as Mikhail's laughter followed him.

* * *

><p>Harry and Neville were a little confused when Mikhail and DRaco met them at the apparation point instead of the House elf that normally greeted them. Harry was especially nervous when he saw the gleam in Draco's eyes, it was what normally had him diving for cover in potions knowing something had been added to his cauldron that was going to go boom.<p>

'Very nice ring Harry, well chosen and well thought out. The ring that belonged to the Slytherin that married into your family,' Draco hummed as they started walking towards the balcony.

'Actually I chose it because it reminded me of Mikhail,' Harry shrugged brushing his finger over the ring.

'Eet reminded you of me?' Mikhail asked curiously.

'The opal, its beautiful and delicate, but fiery and glows so brightly, and its stronger than its looked. Its survived thousands of years,' Harry smiled.

'I know, its shocking to know that he can actually say things like that isn't it,' Neville grinned at Draco seeing the stunned expression on his face.

'Ow do you mean?' Mikhail frowned.

'Harry is not known for his outstanding verbose skills,' Neville laughed as his friend glared at him.

'Well except when we were exchanging insults,' Draco chuckled.

'I do not recall you standing there quietly yourself,' Harry snorted.

'Of course not,' Draco sniffed.

When they stepped out onto the balcony both Gryffindors did a quick mental calculation and realised that there was an extra blonde head sitting at the table then their should be. Harry turned to look at Mikhail who was already watching him nervously.

'You are so whipped,' Neville hissed as he watched harry giving in to the pleading in Mikhail's eyes.

'Henri, zis ees my Grand-pere Abraxus Malfoy, Grand-pere zis is my Henri,'

Harry felt a warm glow at Mikhail's introduction of him, though it did not help the fear that went through him as icy blue eyes turned on him and looked him up and down. In the corner of his eye he watched Neville actually step behind Draco, but he was terrified to take his eyes from the imposing man in front of him. Apparently Malfoys matured well with age.

'Harry Potter-Black. You are interested in my Grandson?' Abraxus raised his eye brow. Even holding onto a walking stick and sitting down the man gave off power and Harry had to swallow, gripping onto Mikhail's hand, before answering.

'Not interested sir no, I am falling in love with him,'

'Hmm...and you are planning on standing up to Dumbledore and showing him for the fraud he is?'

'Every intention, yes,' Harry nodded a little too quickly.

'It is a good job you will have a family such as ours behind you then isn't it lad. Sit down, sit down no need to hover. Mikhail has been telling me you have been busy getting your estate into order,' Abraxus suddenly smiled and waved them into a seat. Harry gratefully sat down, his legs feeling a little shaky.

'Merci, you did wonderfully,' Mikhail sat quickly beside him, kissing him on the cheek.

'I think my heart just stopped,' Harry chuckled weakly.

'And you Neville Longbottom, you are claiming your Lordship as well?' Abraxus turned to the Longbottom heir who gulped and nodded.

'If I do not, I will not see it for a long time,'

'I would be very interested in hearing your plans and what you have been up to,' Abraxus said settling better into his seat.

'Grand-pere! Not at ze table! Henri works too 'ard right now! 'E needs to take time and relax, 'e does not need to be talking about zis while 'e ees eating!' Mikhail said firmly.

'Quite right Mikhail, my apologies, after breakfast,' Abraxus smiled adoring at his grandson before Harry could say anything at all.

'Do you 'av meetings today Henri?' Mikhail asked.

'I have one that i must attend, but in light of your Grand-pere being here, the others I can move to a different day,' Harry smiled.

'No worries for that lad, I will be here for a fair while, we have plenty of time to get to know each other,' Abraxus shook his head. Harry was quite curious how the old man managed to make that sound like both an honest interest and a threat. And from the glare Mikhail was giving the unruffled and amused looking man, that was on purpose.

He had a feeling that Abraxus' visit was going to be very interesting, especially if the look he caught Leon and Lucius exchanging was anything to go by.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"He's not that bad you know?" Draco said coming up behind Harry causing the dark haired teen to jump slightly. Turning to glare at the grinning blonde he took his eyes away from his own blonde and his Grandfather where they were looking through the shelves of a bookshop.

"I'm fairly sure he is planning on eating me, if that wasn't so unMalfoy. Instead I think he's going to kill me and hide the body where no one will ever find it," Harry snorted.

"He probably has about seven different hiding places and methods planned for if you break Mikhail's heart," Draco shrugged. "Mikhail is the youngest, we have all been over protective of him,"

"See," Harry pouted slightly as he turned to look at Mikhail again.

"I said if you hurt him, and at the risk of having an emotional heart to heart and breaking some universal law, I am more than sure that that is something that you wouldn't do. Keep him happy and Grandfather will love you," Draco nudged their shoulders together.

"I am falling in love with him," Harry admitted softly, his green eyes intent as he watched his intended laughing.

"I wouldn't be shocked if you removed the falling," Draco snorted.

"Huh? Harry blinked turning back to look at him.

"I wish someone would look at me the way that you look at Mikhail. You never do anything by halves Harry, and the way that you look at him leaves no one in doubt about how you are feeling. And to put that over active mind of yours at rest I am fairly sure that Grandfather is already mostly won over by you," Draco smirked when Harry looked at him hopefully.

"Really? What am I doing right?" Harry asked. When Draco smirked he narrowed his eyes knowing that he had walked into a plan. "Alright, as you are clearly not giving me this little pep talk purely out of concern for your cousin and his future happiness, what is the information worth?" Harry rolled asked.

"Nice try on the guilt trip, but as this is a win/win situation I don't feel that guilty about using your dramatic angsting and worry over being murdered to my advantage. Its worth some information that I want," Draco shrugged gracefully.

"Go on then, what do you want to know in return for your wisdom?" Harry grumbled to himself.

"How does Neville feel about me?" Draco asked, to Harry's amusement a light blush lighting up his cheeks.

"As in?" Harry asked innocently.

"You know how I mean!" Draco snapped blushing darker.

"He is interested in you, but he thinks that you wouldn't be interested in him, no matter how much I tell him to the opposite. You need to be a little clearer in your interest," Harry said simply.

"He is interested," Draco smiled a little.

"Yes, the pair of you are impossible, now fill your end of the bargain!" Harry demanded.

"Since last year Mikhail has been...low, has he told you about..."

"He told me about that moronic bastard yes," Harry grit out.

"Right well since then he hasn't quite been himself, quieter and a little sadder. We were all a little worried about him. But since the two of you have been together he has been glowing again, he smiles and laughs more. That alone has earned you a lot of points with the family," Draco said softly his eyes sadly on his cousin. "Mikhail, he is strong and scary when he needs to be, he can be wicked with a wand and his spells, he has a mean streak in his like any Malfoy when he needs to have one, but he is more like his mother, when he lets people in he opens his heart fully to them leaving himself open to a lot of hurt,"

"Good job I intend never to hurt him then isn't it," Harry said firmly. He clapped Draco on the shoulder before standing and making his way over to Mikhail and Abraxus.

"Henri!" Mikhail spluttered shocked when the book he had been carefully looking through was plucked from his hands. "Where are you going?"

"To the till," Harry grinned walking backwards as Mikhail trailed him.

"Why?" Mikhail frowned before groaning when Harry placed the book down onto the counter. "Henri!"

"You have been looking it over for the last ten minutes," Harry shook his head.

"You do not need to!" Mikhail shook his head even as he smiled at Harry.

"I know, I want to," Harry darted forwards to steal a quick kiss.

"You are terrible!" Mikhail sighed.

"I know," Harry said unrepentantly hugging Mikhail against him as they stepped away from the till, Mikhail's book tucked into his pocket.

"You are not meant to admit eet!" Mikhail huffed shaking his head against Harry's chest as he hugged him around his waist.

"And why should the lad not spoil you?" Abraxus asked stepping up next to him.

"'E does not need to!" Mikhail argued.

"But he wants to," Harry smiled.

"There, that was a beautiful book," Abraxus smiled.

"And an expensive one!" Mikhail rolled his eyes.

"So Harry are you a reader?" Abraxus asked looking at Harry with that gleam in his eye that said the answer Harry was about to give was going to be marked against the running tally of pros and cons that the eldest Malfoy had running for him.

"Yes I am, perhaps not as much as Mikhail, but I do enjoy reading," Harry nodded.

"Is there nothing here that interests you?" Abraxus raised his eye brow.

"Probably, that is why I am not tempting myself by looking. I have a lot of reading to get through at the minute, I can't afford to distract myself," Harry shrugged.

"What reading?" Mikhail asked curiously.

"Things for my Lordship, laws and such that I need to know, courting books and laws, as well as trying to get ahead of the reading for next year so that I can keep my grades up to their best when I am going to hopefully be away from the grounds as much as possible," Harry explained.

"You need to read up on your Lordship?" Abraxus frowned.

"Yes I had not been informed of them until very recently," Harry glanced down to Mikhail confused, he thought Abraxus would have been told that.

"That is ridiculous, things like this are happening more and more, now that the classes have been removed as an option from Hogwarts there are more and more unprepared idiots turning up at the Wizengamot thinking that being a Lord or Lady means getting to sit around all day making decisions for the Wizarding world," Abraxus ranted.

"Grandpere ees very against ze removal of the pureblood tranditions from 'Ogwarts," Mikhail explained.

"I am planning on petitioning against that myself, as well as suggesting to the Wizengamot at one of my first meetings that a council be set up to watch over Lords and Ladies, particularly those half or fully orphaned, to make sure that they are kept informed on their inheritance, and to make sure that the regent is not taking advantage of their position, as Neville's grandmother has. That woman has become too fond of the power she holds," Harry explained.

"Now that is going to be a very interesting meeting to attend to. You will of course have the support of Lucius and our group when the time comes for you to make that suggestion," Abraxus nodded approvingly. When he turned to snatch the book Draco was heading to the till with to pay for his older grandson Mikhail hugged Harry tighter and grinned happily up at him.

* * *

><p>"I just lost my will to live, just kill me now please!" Harry groaned.<p>

"I think I will join you," Neville huffed throwing the papers in his hand onto the table.

"Ees everyzing ok? I could 'ear your wounded bull noises from the 'allway?" Mikhail asked popping his head into the living room that Neville and Harry were using to do some paperwork that had been dropped off to them to be filled out with urgency during breakfast.

"I do not sound like a wounded bull," Harry pouted. "And if you could get a cushion and press it to my face until I stop thrashing it will be greatly appreciated,"

"Don't be so dramatic Potter," Draco drawled wandering in with his cousin. Mikhail made his way over to Harry, curling up on his lap and cuddling close as he looked at Harry concerned.

"Will you stop calling me dramatic," Harry pouted.

"You are dramatic," Draco shrugged settling down right next to Neville and started massaging his shoulders.

"Coming from you that is insulting," Harry snorted.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Draco narrowed his eyes. Harry looked at Draco for a second before he gripped his arm and started flailing around as dramatically as possible without upsetting Mikhail from his lap.

"Oh my arm! My arm! Its going to fall off! Oh its been severed! Its hanging off! Its hanging off! I'm going to lose it! I'm going to die! Oh I'm going to die!"

"Stop it! I was 13! Stop laughing!" Draco huffed digging his fingers a little harder into Neville's shaking shoulders.

"Eet was quite a good impression cousin," Mikhail said through his own laughter as Harry settled back in a graceful sprawl against the sofa with a grin.

"Don't encourage him! If he thinks you find it funny he will do it more!" Draco pouted but his eyes were shining with amusement.

"Do what more?" Lucius asked as he and Leon wandered into the room.

"Don't worry, we are well aware of how tiring and frustrating these things can be," Leon waved his hand at Harry when he started moving to try and straighten himself up.

"Henri was doing impressions of Draco, 'e ees very good!" Mikhail laughed curling himself comfortably against Harry's chest.

"I can imagine," Lucius chuckled.

"I'm getting ganged up on!" Draco pouted.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from them, I have plenty of embarrassing stories of Harry," Neville patted Draco's knee, getting a smile and blush from the blonde. Mikhail frowned questioningly at Harry when he grinned at the interaction but Harry shook his head and gave him a quick kiss.

"How is it going?" Abraxus asked as he walked into the living room.

"We need a break," Harry sighed eyeing the paper work with distaste.

"Is everything ok?" Lucius asked.

"Dumbledore is trying to move funds from one of my estates to a vault that we have managed to track down as belonging to a company Dumbeldore actually owns. We're splitting between needing to try and place everything into place to seize control of his company when the time is right and to stop this transfer of money collapsing the estate and making 150 people homeless," Harry sighed covering his face. He hummed when Mikhail's lips pressed to his forehead and then he started massaging Harry's temple for him.

"Would you...would you mind if I take a look? I might be able to help," Lucius asked, actually sounding hesitant enough to make Harry open his eyes and look at the man. He realised that even though they had been growing closer, perhaps even becoming friends, he had asked for Lucius' help regarding the press, but he had never really asked Lucius for proper help before, or let him get involved in his work.

"I would appreciate that, I have a few ideas, but I need to make the best move to avoid alerting Dumbledore before I am ready," Harry explained motioning to the paperwork on the table. A tension that had built up in the room eased and Lucius leant forwards to pick up the paperwork and started flicking through it with experienced eyes.

"Merlin he made a mess didn't he, you have made an impressive job sorting this out in just three weeks!" Lucius exclaimed as he started flicking through the paperwork even quicker.

"Tell me about it, its in knots!" Harry sighed as Mikhail started massaging his temples again.

"You really have made a good job of sorting through this so far, there are a few places though I would go in a slightly different direction," Lucius looked at Harry. The teen leant forwards, wrapping his arm around Mikhail's waist to keep him where he was and looked at Lucius expectantly.

* * *

><p>"'ere," Mikhail smiled pressing a plate into Harry's hand.<p>

"Thank you," Harry said distractedly, but turned to press a kiss to Mikhail's lips, before he turned back to talking things through with Lucius.

"That's a good idea, but if you put into place a section 19 dash 6 it will go through a lot smoother," Lucius explained pointing to the section he was talking about. Harry hummed and reread the section before nodding with a smile and scribbling something down onto a spare piece of parchment.

"What about here? If I apply the section 19 dash 6 here and a section 20 dash 4 here, that would strengthen my case woudn't it?" Harry asked pointing to another part.

"What about adding a section 21 'ere and applying zee 19 dash 6 'ere," Mikhail suggested pointing over Harry's shoulder to the part he meant. Harry looked over before grinning and kissing Mikhail.

"Brains and beauty," Harry said appreciative.

* * *

><p>"Thank Merlin that is done, now I just need a quick visit to the solicitor tomorrow. Thank you for all your help," Harry smiled to them as they watched Mikhail's owl flying away.<p>

"May I mak a suggestion to you?" Abraxus asked as Leon handed round glasses of wine to wash down the last of their supper.

"Of course," Harry nodded.

"This is the daughter of a very good friend of mines, her father helped me and his daughter has taken over the family business. She is very good at press control and a brilliant solicitor, better than my friend I would say," Abraxus handed over a card to Harry.

"Hmm, my current solicitor was one advised to me by the bank, but I am slightly worried that he isn't really ready to handle the fallout that all this will cause," Harry hummed thoughtfully.

"He is excited about the idea but we aren't sure that he is going to be able to handle the reality of it," Neville agreed.

"Eet sounds like you need zomeone more reliable Henri," Mikhail frowned as he linked their fingers together and rested against Harry's side. "You need zomeone you know you can rely on,"

"You're right, I will set up a meeting with Mrs...Kirth-Vale and see how we get on," Harry nodded looking at the card. He settled back against the sofa hugging Mikhail close to him and settled into a more relaxing evening.

* * *

><p>"'Arry Potter!" The shout had them turning quickly, Harry's eyes widening.<p>

"Fleur? Bill?" He asked grinning and stepping across the road to where the couple were. "What are you guys doing here?" He grinned as he hugged them.

"Fleur wanted to get our rings from a jweler here, her family have been buying their rings and jewlery from his family for generations, so we're here for the day," Bill explained.

"Henri?" Mikhail asked uncertainly from behind them.

"Mikhail, this is Bill and Fleur," Harry reached back and took Mikhail's hand bringing him to his side and wrapping his arm around his waist to make him feel make secure. "Guys, this is Mikhail,"

"The famous Mikhail who has managed to tame our harry, it is a pleasure to meet you," Bill grinned taking Mikhail's hand and kissing the back of it.

"Eet ees wonderful to meet you Mikhail, we 'ave been 'earing a lot about you," Fleur swooped down in a cloud of silk blonde hair to kiss Mikhail's cheeks.

"You 'av been talking about me?" Mikhail smiled shyly at Harry.

"We have been hearing all about you when we call to check up on him!" Bill nodded.

"I need to talk to someone about you, and I think Neville is about ready to kill me..."

"He waxes poetic about your eyes, and your smile and your intelligence a lot!" Bill piped in.

"...And Fleur likes to know everything that is going on in my life, so they get to listen to me talking about you," Harry smiled ignoring Bill.

"Henri 'as told me a lot about you, eet ees good to meet you. And I should zay merci for encouraging 'im to come 'ere," Mikhail smiled still a little shyly at the two of them.

"Come you should come wiz uz!" Fleur grinned.

* * *

><p>"I think your fiance is trying to hurry things along," harry grinned as he watched mIkhail and Fleur looking throguh the seemingly endless amounts of rings.<p>

"Not that I think you need speeding up anymore, you are heading at a nearly inappropriate rate," Bill smirked at the dark haired teen.

"I want him," Harry shrugged.

"I felt the same about Fleur to be honest, from the moment I saw her at the tournament I knew that I was going to marry her, it was just a matter of waiting, getting the war out the way," Bill agreed.

"Erm..." Harry winced.

"What?" Bill frowned.

"I just realised it seems that we have similar tastes looks wise, Mikhail is a male version of Fleur," Harry nodded to where the two of them were standing examining a ring.

"Merlin you're right,/I'm not sure if that is disturbing or not," Bill laughed.

"Hey, I think it says we have good tatse, sexy, blonde, French with brilliant personalities," Harry nodded.

"The accent is very sexy isn't it," Bill whispered.

"Oh yes! Merlin every time Mikhail speaks to me, I swear I just want to kiss him within an inch of his life," Harry nodded.

"It doesn't get any better trust me, every time Fleur speaks I swear I get a shiver," Bill told him.

"I think I am ruined for any other accent," Harry snickered.

"What are you two talking about?" Fleur demanded making both of them sit up straight from where they had been sitting with their heads together whispering.

"Nothing!" They both said similtaniously.

"Eef eet ees nozing why are you looking zo guilty?" Mikhail raised his eye brow. He and Felur exchanged a look when Harry and Bill started laughing like a pair of school boys.

"Never mind, come look at zees," Fleur shook her head fondly waving Bill over.

"You two seem to be getting on well," Harry smiled at Mikhail as the elder couple moved over to the counter.

"I like zem, zo zey are very big frere et soeur," Mikhail laughed sliding onto Harry's knee and ignoring the chair Bill had left free. Harry just smiled and wound his arms around Mikhail's waist, it seemed to be a favourite thing for Mikhail to do and Harry wasn't complaining. There was something comforting about the warm weight of his intended on his knee, being surrounded by Mikhail's warmth and scent. Not to mention getting to hold him close.

"They are aren't they. Fleur took me under her wing at the triwizard tournament, she saw how lost I was and adopted me," Harry said fondly.

"Zey make a good couple," Mikhail said looking at the two, Bill was grinning and while Fleur was rolling her eyes, there was a fond smile tugging at her lips.

"They do, they're happy together," Harry agreed.

"Zo, I saw a few rings zat I liked," Mikhail said slowly.

"Hmmm, is that right? Would you like to come back here when the time is right?" Harry asked.

"I would, zey are beautiful rings. I zaw one zat would zuit you," Mikhail said lifting Harry's hand and rubbing his thumb over his ring finger. "But, until zen I did get zis,"

Harry blinked down at his right hand to see a ring sitting there that Mikhail had managed to slip onto the ring finger on that hand. The band was simple enough, silver but there were beautiful star shaped silver diamonds in the centre of the ring.

"Its amazing," Harry breathed.

"Ze stars reminded me of our date on ze beach, I wanted you to have zomething to zay zat you are mines as I am yours," Mikhail smiled kissing Harry sweetly.

"I love it thank you," Harry said when they parted looking back at the ring.

"Good," Mikhail smiled but there was a light blush on his cheeks that Harry couldn't resist kissing.

* * *

><p>"Eet was wonderful meeting you finally Mikhail, you must write and floo!" Fleur demanded kissing Mikhail's cheeks.<p>

"Of course, eet was wonderful getting to meet you both," Mikhail smiled as Bill pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm glad you found each other, you go well together. Look after him for us Mikhail," Bill mock whisepred at the end.

"Don't worry, Neville 'as already charged me wiz zat," Mikhail said seriously.

"I don't need looking after that badly," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes you do," The three others said making him pout.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned as he rolled to his feet and stumbled through the hotel room to the front door, tugging it open and squinting out. What he saw hoever had him blanching, and very aware of the fact that he was standing in the doorway wearing only his boxer shorts, with mad bed hair and pillow creases probably still on his face.<p>

"Mikhail! Leon?" He spluttered.

"I am taking it your meeting ran very late last night?" Abraxus asked as he stepped into view as well, completing Harry's morning.

"Yes...and I am taking it I forgot about an engagment?" Harry groaned rubbing his face tiredly.

"Do not worry lad, it was only breakfast, how about you go and have a shower and we order room service up here this morning?" Abraxus said patting Harry on the shoulder. Harry blinked after him a little shocked, he seemed genuianly concerned about him as he nudged him out the way to walk into the room. Leon winked at him with a smirk seeing the stunned expression. Mikhail however was very busy staring at his chest. He felt something in his stomach clench when Mikhail licked his lips before meeting his eyes.

"Morning Henri," Mikhail said a little breathlessly.

"Good morning," harry bent to kiss Mikhail good morning as he always did. He frowned confused and a little hurt when Mikhail pressed his hand to his chest and pushed him back.

"Eef you kiss me, I will do zmething zat my fazer and grandpere will not agree wiz!" Mikhail said before his eyes flicked down to where his hand was still pressed to Harry's chest. With a quite impressive blush he pulled it away, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Why exactly is Mr Potter mostly naked and looking as though he is just awake?" Narcissa asked sounding amused as she and Draco walked down the corridor towards them.

"Our meeting ran very late last nght, I slept in and completely forgot our breakfast I'm afraid. It appears that we are having room service here," Harry managed to pull himself together after clearing his throat to respond.

"Nice boxers Potter," Draco smirked as they walked into the room, smirking at the snitch boxers.

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry said without any heat, and followed by a massive yawn.

"I think you are about to give poor Mikhail a heart attack," Narcissa pated Harry on the shoulder as he finished stretching the kinks and aches out of his back.

"Huh?" Harry turned to find Mikhail a deep crimson red and hurrying towards where his father and grandpere were opening all the curtains.

"Harry? Whats going on? What time is it?" Neville yawned stumbling out of his bedroom, too only wearing boxers and bed head.

"You have a little bit of drool," Harry patted Draco on the shoulder with a smirk.

"He's definitely lost all that puppy fat hasn't he..." Draco breathed out blinking at Neville's stomach.

"And Just think about it, if you don't put your finger out, someone else is going to realise and snap him up," Harry sighed before walking off to his bedroom to shower feeling very pleased with himself.

* * *

><p>"So you and Selina got on ok?" Narcissa asked as they sat on the balcony sorting through all of the breakfast dishes and meals that they had ordered on the table.<p>

"We did, I have hired her as my solicitor and have explained to my old one that we no longer need him. She is amazing! And I think she is really going to relish in this case," Harry nodded as he piled his plate full of panckes, battling with Neville over who was going to get to the syrup first.

"She is more than willing to take on my case as well, she thinks there is a very good chance of gainng back my Lordship within a month or two at the most," Neville added, skillfully avoiding being stabbed by Harry's fork as he managed to get the syrup.

"She is a very impressive woman, we sorted through a lot of things yestrday that we have been wading through with our old solicitor. This should be wrapped up and ready to go quicker than I was expecting," Harry said happily.

"And you are ready for the repercusions that could follow your actions, the repercusions that Dumbledore may try and throw at you?" Abraxus asked.

"As much as we can plan for. As of September 1st Dumbledore will have absolutely no authority over me besides that of a Headmaster, and after speaking to Selina I feel more confident at being able to side track any interferences he tries to make using that limited amount of power," Harry hummed.

"'e won't try and 'urt you will 'e?" Mikhail asked concerned touching his fingers to Harry's cheek. Harry took his hand and kissed his finger tips before linking their fingers together as he looked at Mikhail considering his answer.

"Yes there is a chance that he can try and hurt me. Dumbledore is used to getting his own way, and to winning. He will know that it is me who is destroying his reputation and revealing his deepest secrets even without putting my name to them. This loss of control, and when he realises that he can not gain it back will cause him to lash out. He will have spent the summer worried but still sure of himself. He doesn't know that I know his part in the marriage contract with Ginny, but the fact I didn't go along with the plan will be annoying him. I have Neville, Bill, Fleur, the twins I have others that are watching my back, I am a strong wizard and I have plenty of plan in place to protect myself. Its a shaky situation yes, I have it under the best control that I can," Harry said softly, brushing his thumb gently over Mikhail's cheekbone comfortingly.

"I need a promise Henri," Mikhail said after a moment gripping Harry's hand tightly in both of his. "Promise zat you will be careful, zat you will not take any risks," Mikhail asked.

"I can't promise not to take any risks, to achieve what I need to and get Dumbledore out of our lives risks need to be taken. however I will swear to you that if there is another way I will take it, and I will take no unnecessary risks," Harry vowed.

"I will accept zat," Mikhail ran his thumb over the ring of Harry's finger still wearing a small frown.

"Hey, I have a hell of a lot more to fight for now, I have a lot in me that makes me determined to win this. And I have more people watching my back when I can't," Harry assured him.

"Mother and I will be at Hogwarts don't forget, we aren't going to let anything happen to him," Draco said softly.

"Of course not the lad is family now, we aren't going to let anything happen. Besides that I am looking forward to a wedding it has been far to long since we have had one!" Abraxus grinned while rubbing his hands together excitedly. While Milkhail scolded his grandpere on getting ahead of himself, and that no he and Harry were not going to have a themed wedding Harry stared around the table slightly stunned. A family, yes he seemed to have a knocked together a family somewhere along the way, and one he had realised the other night who were willing tohelp him, unlike the majority of the Weasleys who had followed Dumbledore's orders to allow him to struggle through on his own.

Looking at Mikhail who was now playfully arguing with Draco Harry couldn't stop his smile, yes he had a family now, and one that would hopefully carry on growing.


End file.
